A Guy Like Paige
by cyanidepsyche
Summary: Paige is caught in a strange explosion after rescuing Emily and her friends from the burning lodge, that changes her in many different ways. The downside: Paige must try to figure if this drastic change is temporary or permanent. The upside: Emily always did say she looked for guys like Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters. However I do own my own characters. **

**Just a plot that has been rolling around in my head for a while now that I needed to write down. I have not abandoned my other story I just felt like starting a new one. I like to bounce between two stories so if I get stuck on one I can update the other one. I hope you enjoy. **

**This story is set after the season 3 finale where the liars are trapped in the burning house. **

Paige stared out the window of Caleb's car at the endless expanses of dark forest as they hurtled down the highway towards the lodge Hanna had told Caleb about. Worry and apprehension was knotting her stomach together and causing her heart to beat just a tad too fast. Caleb had told her that Hanna, Aria, and Emily were going to the lodge tonight to go and confront A and put an end to A's machinations. Paige wanted to applaud them for their bravery in facing this horror that had been tormenting them for so long, but she also wanted yell at them and point out how stupid they were being. In the time she had been made aware of A's devious presence Paige had drawn one conclusion. It was nearly impossible to outsmart A. Paige just hoped that the girls weren't in over their heads and in trouble.

Paige glanced over at her friend to see if he was all right. Caleb's hands clenched the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white from the over exertion he was placing on the wheel of the car. His jaw was set in a firm line much like Paige's was, but his eyes spoke the true depths of his worry. A 'damn it Hanna' would slip out every now and then, but his gaze remained fixed on the road.

Paige turned and stared out the front and tried to push down the mounting dread that she felt. She had a feeling that Emily was in trouble. Even though for the past couple of days Emily had been quite distant from her, Paige still looked after Emily in any way that she could. But lately, especially after that whole Shana debacle, Emily had been pushing Paige away and constantly cancelling on her. She wasn't sure if it was from the stress from A or if Emily was starting to have doubts in their relationship. Either way Paige had stayed by Emily's side and been the silent comfort and strength that Emily could rely on. When Paige had asked Caleb if he was experiencing the same with Hanna he just shrugged and then nodded. So they were both in the same boat.

"How far away is this lodge?" asked Paige absentmindedly.

"We're not too far away now. I'd say about ten minutes or so. Keep your eyes peeled for the road that leads to it," replied Caleb. Paige nodded. A few tense minutes later Paige's phone blipped, alerting her to a new text message. Hoping it was Emily texting her that it was okay Paige pulled out her phone and quickly clicked it open. Her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat. There on her screen was a picture of the lodge Caleb and her were looking for on fire. Below the picture was a simple chilling message from A. _~Looks like Emily is going to go up in flames just like your relationship~ A. _

"Caleb Emily's in danger. Step on it," ordered Paige. Caleb took one look at Paige's face and floored it. Paige searched the treetops for any signs of smoke. In the near distance she saw a plume of dark smoke blurring the night sky.

"There," Paige pointed. Caleb turned down the private road and they peeled to a stop in front of the burning house. Flames licked up the sides of the structure and smoke was pouring from the windows. Paige flung her seatbelt off and jumped out of the car, running towards the house with Caleb hot on her heels. She reached the door, but saw that it was locked with a combination lock.

"Shit." Paige whipped around and frantically searched for anything to jimmy the lock with. Her eyes landed on a tool shed and she took off for it with Caleb shouting after her. She wrenched the door open and quickly scanned the interior looking for something to break the lock with. She spotted a rusty hedge trimmer in the corner and grabbed it before sprinting back to the door that Caleb was trying to bust down.

"Move," shouted Paige snapped the lock with the trimmers. She dropped on the ground and burst through the door. The whole floor was swathed in flames. Thick, acrid smoke stung Paige's eyes and choked her lungs. She turned to Caleb and motioned for him to go on way while she went the other. She dashed up the stairs, frantically dodging flaming pieces of debris and trying not to pass out from the smoke. The heat was unbearable. Her shouts for the girls were drowned out by the roar of the flames. The pressing heat and smoke was robbing Paige of her oxygen and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Black spots appeared at the corners of her vision and her breaths came in wheezing gasps. She stumbled and fell against a door and gave one last hoarse shout. A muffled reply answered her from behind the door. Immediately Paige sprang to her feet and began pounding on the door.

"Who's in there? It's me Paige," she shouted.

A faint, raspy voice answered her back. "Paige it's me Aria, Hanna and Emily are in here along with Mona, but the doors locked" Emily was in there. That was all Paige needed to hear. In a moment of rash desperation Paige grabbed the doorknob with both hands and tried to push open the door. The handle was scalding hot, and Paige let out a cry of pain and surprise and jumped back, looking down at her burned palms. She ignored the pain and instead leveled her shoulder at the door and threw her body against it. Her shoulder erupted in pain and the door didn't budge. Paige repeated the action again and again and the door began to crack. Her shoulder throbbed in agony and her hands burned, but Paige's only concern was Emily. The fire was all around her now and the smoke was so thick she could barely see. Beams and pieces of the ceiling were raining down around her. In absolute fear and desperation Paige's adrenaline kicked in to high gear and with one mighty kick from her right foot she kicked the door off its hinges and it crashed to the floor. Paige stumbled blindly into the room and saw Aria barely conscious and slumped over the prone forms of her two best friends. Paige briefly wondered where Spencer was, but pushed that thought aside. She heard the sound of Caleb stumbling in and turned to see if he was alright. Soot and dirt smudged his face, but he appeared to be fine. Paige sunk down next to Aria and touched her shoulder. Aria's face snapped upright and her large brown eyes wildly darted around.

"Aria we need to get out of here." Aria nodded in understanding and shakily stood. She motioned for Mona to follow. "Caleb grab Hanna, I've got Emily. Aria, hold on to the back of my jacket and Mona hold on to Caleb."

Paige slid her arm around Emily shoulders and her other under her girlfriends bent knees and picked her up. Her muscles screamed in protest and Paige wondered if she had the strength to do this. Pushing the thoughts back, Paige decided that no matter what she would get her girl out of here safely. Once Caleb had Hanna safely in his arms he quickly exited the burning room and made a beeline for the stairs and the front door. Paige followed as quickly as possible, careful to make sure Aria wouldn't loose her grip on her jacket or trip. The fire was now roaring all around and it was reaching out with its bright orange and red fingers, trying to ensnare them. Paige could feel Aria weakening and stumbling. Paige could make out the front a few feet in front of them. In desperation Paige threw Emily over her shoulder, and turned firmly grabbing Aria's upper arm and dragging her out of the burning house, thanking whoever was up there that Aria was the size of a pixie and weighed next to nothing. Paige weakly limped out onto the grass away from the smoldering lodge and ungracefully dropped both girls weakly to the ground. Paige coughed and spluttered, while taking deep grateful breaths of clean air. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear away the ash and sweat.

"Where's Spencer?" That question caused Paige's heart to lurch. Where was Spencer? The four girls were never separated. Unless A separated Spencer from the rest of the group and had her locked in another room.

"She's in the house," said Paige standing and finding her second wind. "Call the fire department." Paige burst the doors and ran blindly through the house calling out for Spencer. She dodged debris and flames as she raced up to the top floor. She stopped in the middle of the hallway where a section of flooring had fallen away due to the weakening structure. Paige guessed the gap was about three feet. She could make it. She had jumped gaps much bigger than this. Internally steeling her nerves, Paige ran forward and leaped across the gap. The floor groaned and buckled from her weight putting unneeded pressure and stress on the already fragile floor. Paige darted forward and began throwing open doors to different rooms. She reached the last door at the end of the hallway and flung it open.

"Spencer! SPENCER are you here?" Paige shouted. No response, no one was in the room. If Spencer wasn't up here then she had to have made it out of the house and was somewhere else. Paige ran back to the door, but fell to her knees when the entire floor gave out. Beams and fire blocked the doorway. Paige was trapped in the small room. She scrambled backwards and bumped into a large, heavy metal can. Paige saw that there were three of the exact same cans behind the one that she had bumped into. Paige kicked it out of frustration, and heard the sound of a liquid sloshing around inside. Desperate to ward off the approaching flames Paige vainly tried to pry the lid off the unmarked can. Her muscles strained in protest and her injured shoulder throbbed mercilessly. Finally the can popped open and Paige dumped the contents over the floor near the window on the other side of the room. The fire immediately extinguished and Paige breathed a quick thank you to the big man upstairs before running to the window and opening it. She peered down from the second floor and estimated that the drop was about ten to fifteen feet into a patch of bushes. If she landed it just right she could probably walk away with a few cracked ribs and a broken leg, which was better then burning to death. The fumes from whatever liquid was in the unmarked cans wafted up and mixed with the smoke causing Paige's to tear up and her throat to be coated with the thick soot from the air. She coughed violently and swung one leg out the window.

A sudden explosion from downstairs rocked the entire lodge to its foundation and Paige gripped the window frame to steady herself. Paige took a deep breath and counted to three.

"One, two-." Paige never reached three. The explosion from downstairs triggered a series of smaller blasts to go off. The kitchen below the room Paige was in blew and the fire and force of the blast catapulted Paige out of the second story window and onto the lawn below. The liquid from the three other cans showered over her. Paige vaguely felt the intense heat of the fire and strangely enough it felt as if it were flowing through her veins and changing her. She hit the ground hard and immediately lost consciousness.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Caleb was just finishing up calling the fire department and checking on the girls when the lodge behind him exploded. The force of the blast threw him flat on his back and knocked the wind out of him. He lay there disoriented for a few seconds before remembering that Paige and Spencer were still in the building. He shakily got to his feet.

"PAIGE! SPENCER!," he called out. He shouted out their names again and again with no answer. He fell to his knees in numb shock. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be dead. His lungs constricted painfully. Shit what did he tell Emily? Her girlfriend and best friend both lost in one day. Not mention Aria and Hanna losing their best friend. How would these girls recover from this?

"Caleb." The forlorn young man perked up at the distant sound of his name being called. Could it be? No it was just his mind playing tricks on him. "Caleb." There it was again. He squinted into the darkness and could just make out the blurry shapes of two figures approaching him at a fast pace. Relief swelled up in his chest. They were okay. Somehow they had found a way out before the explosion. However his relief turned to confusion when Spencer ran up with Toby at her side looking shocked and bewildered at what had just happened.

"Caleb what's going on? Why are you here?" asked Spencer breathlessly.

"Where's Paige?" asked Caleb feeling that same dread rise up in his chest again.

"What?" Spencer seemed lost. "Why would I know where Paige is?"

"She went into the lodge to look for you. She thought you were still in there. Where IS SHE? Shouted Caleb towering over Spencer.

Toby pushed Caleb back and stepped in front Spencer. "Look we don't know where Paige is okay. We didn't even know you two showed up," reasoned Toby. Caleb was still shaking, whether from anger or remorse or maybe a bit of both.

"We have to find her," said Caleb walking off towards the remains of the house.

"Hey wait-." Caleb wrenched his arm free from Toby's grasp and ran off in the direction of the decimated lodge.

"Go after him," said Spencer motioning in the direction Caleb went.

"Spence." Toby started afraid to leave her alone.

"Go Toby. I can take care of myself and the girls," she assured him. Toby hesitated before turning around and loping off after Caleb. Spencer sighed and stared down at her three best friends and the girl who had been making deals with the devil. In her heart she hoped that Paige was alright for Emily's sake.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Paige felt like she was swimming in sludge. Not that she knew personally what that felt like, but it was the closest thing she could compare to how she was feeling now. Her body felt heavy and was wracked with pain. Her bones were like jelly and her muscles were turned to mush.

'Well I did just get blown out of a window,' thought Paige ruefully. Her eyes were sealed shut and as hard as Paige tried to move she couldn't. 'Shit. I'm paralyzed.' As soon as that thought invaded her mind Paige felt strangely at ease. 'At least I'm alive. Not many people can say they survived being blown up. I'm like one of those elite survivors. I'm right up their with shark attack victims and people who get struck by lightening.' Paige's insane rambling thoughts were probably the first hint that something was wrong, but she was so out of it that Paige just chalked it up to shock. She again tried to move, but was met with the same results. The pain was still there in her bones, but now a powerful itch was spreading across her skin.

"Damn itch," Paige slurred softly as she tried desperately to move her hands to scratch her inflamed skin. Paige suddenly did an internal double take. She just moved her lips. If she could move her lips then she could open her eyes.

'Open your eyes you damn fool,' thought Paige as she berated herself. Slowly, very slowly Paige's brown eyes cracked open before sliding shut. Paige mentally congratulated herself before again forcing her eyes open. She blinked slowly to try and clear her vision. Her head was pounding and the itch covering her body was becoming unbearable.

"God damn it. Fucking itch," cursed Paige rocketing upright and rigorously scratching every part of her body. Her hands scratched up her thick neck and over her closely shaved hair. Paige froze. Her hair was gone. All that was left was a shorn buzz cut. She rubbed her scalp in confusion then stared down at her body.

"Fucking hell," Paige screamed jumping to her feet and ignoring her body's screams of protests. Or whoever's body this was because the last time Paige checked she was a girl and not a guy. Her shirt was gone and her jeans were ripped and soiled. She turned around several times to view the rest of her body. The thick muscles on her new body rippled as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her. How was she a guy now?

"This is a dream. Yeah that's it a hallucination caused from the explosion. Any second I'll wake up and be a girl again," Paige rambled feeling like she was loosing her mind. She pinched herself, hard, several times. That didn't work so Paige slapped herself. Still nothing. Full blown panic was now starting to well up in Paige. How could this have happened to her? It didn't make any sense.

"Paige." Paige's head snapped to the left at the sound of her name being called.

"Caleb," she shouted back. Damn even her voice was much deeper. More manlier and well guyish. She stumbled off in the direction she heard Caleb's voice. Fuck if she was a man now would Caleb be a girl? She rounded the corner of the burnt down lodge and ran smack into Caleb.

"Holy shit who are you?" he shouted roughly pushing her back. Paige fell back and held up her hands to show she didn't mean any harm.

"Caleb," Paige started tentatively.

Caleb stared at her confused. 'Of course he won't recognize me. I'm a dude now,' thought Paige in exasperation.

"How do you know my name? You know what never mind that I'm looking for a friend of mine who was stuck in this building. Did you see anyone come out by any chance?"

"Caleb I know this is going to be uh hard to grasp, but it's me Paige." Caleb just blankly stared at her.

"Look I don't know what type of game your playing here, but my friend Paige is a girl not some ripped shirtless dude who wanders around in the woods," snapped Caleb.

"Look man I'm not playing…hold up I'm ripped?" questioned Paige absentmindedly flexing one of her biceps.

"I don't have time for your shit. I have to find my friend," growled Caleb pushing past her. Paige grabbed Caleb's arm and was surprised when she easily pulled him to a stop.

"Caleb I'm not kidding right now, it's really me Paige." Caleb stared at her for a few tense moments before releasing a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this. Fine tell me something that only Paige would know," demanded Caleb. Paige was silent for a few seconds as she racked her brain for something only Caleb had told her in private confidence. Suddenly a smirk overtook Paige's face.

"Your biggest fantasy is for Hanna to be your Batgirl to your Robin. You know her Barbara Gordan to your Dick Grayson," said Paige waggling her eyebrows a bit. Caleb's eyes bulged out of his head and Paige would have laughed at the sight if the situation weren't so dire.

"Paige, what the hell happened to you?" asked Caleb.

Paige shrugged. "I'm not sure. There was the explosion and I was knocked out then I woke up on the ground with no hair or boobs," said Paige.

"How are you not freaking out about this?"

"I trust me I am totally freaking about this. I'm just freaking in," grunted Paige swaying a bit. The pain from her injuries was starting to spike.

"Whoa careful there uh big ummm guy," said Caleb steadying Paige. "Those burns look pretty serious." They began to limp back to the main group out front. "Ah shit Emily's going to freak when she sees you." Paige gulped when she thought about Emily. What would she think when she saw her? She would most definitely be weirded out by her impromptu sex change. Hell Paige was freaked out and mystified by it. They rounded the corner and saw that the girls were all sitting up and coherent. That's good, at least none of them were injured. When they got closer Spencer got up and came over. Caleb waved off her questions promising to help better explain things when all the girls were there. When they were amongst the others Paige's eyes immediately sought out Emily's. She looked okay. Disheveled and frightened, but safe.

"So Caleb who is this stranger you dragged back here you?" asked Spencer finally.

"Guys I don't want you to freak out about this, but this is Paige," answered Caleb. Silence then the floodgate of questions and remarks of disbelief poured forth. Paige pulled herself away from Caleb and approached them. They all shrunk back. Even Emily. That hurt, but Paige could understand her apprehension.

"Look I know this seems impossible, but it really is me. I can't quite even begin to explain what happened, but you have to believe me when I say it's me. I'm Paige."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is mainly just humor, fluff, and maybe a little bit of smut. Not sure, but I will update soon along with updating my other story Remembering Emily. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter. The feedback was great and unexpected, but much appreciated. Reviews for a writer is like our bread and water. Can't get enough of them. So thanks. I hope you enjoy.  
**

Emily stared blankly ahead at the tall, incredibly masculine form of her girlfriend Paige McCullers. While everyone else was shouting and arguing around her Emily instead focused her attention on scrutinizing the figure standing a few feet away from her. He was tall. Probably about six foot four with a toned, muscular body. His shoulders were broad and led down to muscled arms and large hands. His chest was strong and his stomach was a tight defined six pack. He was in incredible shape just like Paige had been. His hair was closely shaved to his head like a buzz cut. To anyone else he would have looked like an average good looking teenaged guy, but to Emily she could see just how many physical characteristics of Paige were in this guy.

From the strong slope of his jaw to the small scar above his left eyebrow that Paige said she had gotten when she was eight and she tried to do a wheelie on her bike, but tipped too far back fell flat on her back with the bike landing right on top of her. But the one thing that really proved to Emily that it was Paige was the warm brown eye's that constantly kept roving over her body to see if she was hurt. The protective and concerned look that told Emily that Paige would always put Emily's needs and safety before her own. However crazy it sounded that guy was Paige. Her Paige. She could feel it.

Emily took a few steps forward and stood in front of her changed girlfriend. Emily placed a hand on the rough cheek and sighed softly. "What am I going to do with you Paige?" whispered Emily. She was still reeling with confusion and shock at this situation, but she accepted the fact that this was her girlfriend. Paige shrugged, but a small smile played across her lips.

"So you believe that's it's me?" asked Paige tilting her head slightly to the left like she always did when she asked a question.

"Sorta. I guess somewhat. You look kind of like umm her I guess. Ugh I just wish I had some way of knowing that it was definitely you," groaned Emily pulling away her hand much to Paige's disappointment.

"Ask me something."

"What?" Emily questioned not understanding where Paige was going.

"Ask me something that only I would know. That only Paige would know," explained Paige. Emily thought for a minute.

"Fine. What kind of tattoo would I get if I wanted one," asked Emily. A deep chuckle sounded from within Paige's chest and Emily looked surprised at her reaction.

"That's a trick question. You would never get a tattoo because a. you always think of what a wrinkled mess it will look like when your old, and b. your mom would kill you, then ship you off to a convent. We always talked about what tattoo I would get which is an anchor with two chains wrapping around it and spelling out your name," Paige answered. Emily's mouth dropped open at the answer. It was 100% correct. And only Paige knew about the tattoo because she only ever discussed it with her.

Flustered Emily asked another question. "What would you cook for me on a date?" The brown eyes twinkled in mirth as she answered. "Another trick question. You would never let me cook for you because if I did it would be boxed Kraft Macaroni and Cheese with Barbeque chips as dessert." Emily had to forcibly close her mouth and take several deep breaths to calm herself down and pull back from the brink of hysteria.

"It's you. It really is you," said Emily staring in shock after several minutes of trying to calm herself down. Paige shrugged her strong shoulders and ducked her head in embarrassment. That simple Paige like action warmed Emily's heart. She threw her arms around Paige's neck and back and hugged her tightly. Paige stiffened in surprise at Emily's unexpected hug, and she stood awkwardly not sure if she should hug her back. A loud forced cough caught both of their attention. Emily stepped away from Paige and turned to her friends who were looking at her like she was crazy. Nobody spoke.

Finally Caleb broke silence pointing out that they should probably leave or they would have a lot of explaining to do when the cops showed up.

"Paige is coming with me," said Emily leaving no room for discussion on the matter as she grabbed Paige's large, rough hand and began pulling her towards her car. Spencer scoffed at her statement, but Emily ignored her. Right now all she wanted to do was go home and talk over with Paige.

"Emily I think Paige needs to go to the hospital," Caleb interjected as he came up beside her with Hanna at his side and Aria, Spencer, and Mona trailing behind. In all the commotion of the fire and the bewildering shock at Paige's drastic gender change Emily hadn't even taken the time to see if Paige was hurt. She stopped abruptly and turned to Paige. Her one shoulder was bruised. The skin was splotched over with ugly blues and blacks with hints of purple beneath. Patches of skin on her stomach and arms were burned, and the skin on Paige's palms felt, but also raised. Emily turned her hand over and looked at the burnt puckered skin and instantly felt guilty for not recognizing it earlier when she initially grabbed Paige's hand.

"Your right. Hospital first," agreed Emily unlocking her car.

"Hold up a second. What am I supposed to say to the doctor when he looks at my previous medical history and sees that I'm really a girl and not a guy," said Paige raising a valid question.

"Say your transgender," offered Hanna.

"In one night?" Hanna shrugged.

"What about your parents. How are you going to explain this to them?" inquired Aria bringing up another good point.

"My mom's dead and my father's away on a two week business seminar in Chicago," replied Paige bluntly. An awkward silence enclosed over the group.

"So the hospital," prodded Hanna.

"Out of the question," stated Paige firmly.

Emily frowned. "Paige you need medical treatment."

"My injuries aren't that serious Em. Besides I've had worse. I just need to go home and sleep this off." Emily opened her mouth to interject when Spencer of all people jumped in.

"She's right Em. It's probably for the best that the less people who know about this…condition the better," said Spencer. Emily glared at Paige for a few moments.

"I'm not going to get you to change your mind am I?" Paige shook her head resolutely. Emily sighed. "Fine. Then I'm staying with you tonight to make sure you're all right."

"Emily you don't have to do that. You need to go home and rest," protested Paige.

"I can rest at your house." Emily climbed into her car and motioned for Paige to get in. There was no way she was leaving Paige alone tonight. She stared up at her girlfriend intensely and Paige caved and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yup that's definitely Paige alright. Can never say no to Emily," Hanna pointed out as she climbed into the back.

"Hanna what are you doing?" asked Emily.

"Uh coming with you. Duh," replied Hanna as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see that, but why are you coming with us?"

Hanna let out a short laugh. "You think I'm going to pass up the opportunity to watch Paige fumble around as a guy?" Paige blushed at Hanna's comment. "Besides I want see how long it takes before you're all over Paige. I mean Paige was hot as a girl, but damn she's smoking as a guy." Both Emily and Paige were beet red now. Spencer climbed in beside Hanna and Aria squeezed in last.

"What, Spencer, Aria you to," complained Emily.

"And me," said Mona pushing Aria over so she could slither in with the others. Aria just glared at her, but moved over to make room.

"Emily we're not leaving you alone with…him until we know for certain it is Paige," explained Spencer calmly as she stared at the back of Paige's with a steely gaze.

"Or until your certain," muttered Hanna. Spencer elbowed her in the side and Hanna let out a squeak. "OUCH Spence keep your bony elbows to yourself!"

"My elbows are not bony," exclaimed Spencer indignantly. Emily groaned, but started her car and drove off. The ride was pretty quiet. Well except for when Spencer started drilling Mona for answers. The two went back and forth before Aria interjected and asked who started the fire. Mona had no answer for that.

"Well thanks to Paige and Caleb we're not crispy critters right now," chirped Hanna squeezing Paige's hard shoulder in thanks. Paige jerked forward and hissed in pain.

"Hanna you grabbed her bad shoulder," admonished Emily looking over at Paige in concern. Paige mouthed I'm fine, but Emily still looked worried.

"Sorry. How did you hurt your shoulder Paige?"

"You mean from besides the obvious from getting caught in an explosion," snarked Spencer. Hanna ignored her and waited for Paige's answer.

"Trying to break down a door," responded Paige evenly.

Aria perked up at this. "Yeah Paige was pretty incredible. She kicked the locked door down by herself and carried Emily and me out of there," said Aria. Emily watched Paige's neck flush a bright red at the praise and attention she was receiving. Emily reached over and gently squeezed Paige's forearm before quickly withdrawing her hand, not quite used to the rough skin of guy Paige.

"Ahh man I wish I could have seen it," whined Hanna. "Batman in action. What a sight that must have been."

"Hey the Boy Wonder was there to help me to," joked Paige back and Hanna smiled at that. Emily pulled up Paige's driveway and turned the car off. She would frankly rather be alone with Paige, but she understood her friend's concerns. However she was still nervous about letting Mona into Paige's house. She climbed out of the car along with the rest of the girls and Paige and they all walked to the front door. Paige fished around in the pockets of her jeans for the key, but came up empty handed.

"Must have been in my jacket," mumbled Paige sheepishly. She bent down and fished around in the potted plant on her stoop for the spare key. Emily admired the way the strong muscles in Paige's back rippled when she stood. She then shook her head. This guy wasn't Paige. Well he was, she was, but Emily felt like she was betraying Paige and her sexuality by feeling an attraction to guy Paige. She was gay, she liked girls not boys. She wanted girl Paige back so things didn't have to be so complicated. A heavy, warm hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts and her eyes met Paige's.

"Is everything okay Em?" Hearing Paige say her nickname in that deep baritone voice sent shivers down her spine. Emily suddenly became very aware that Paige was only wearing ripped jeans, and nothing else. She also unconsciously agreed with Hanna that Paige was just as hot as a guy as she was as a girl. Her eyes quickly darted over the washboard abs and chiseled before meeting the concerned brown orbs she had grown to cherish and love. She needed to put some space between the two of them before she acted rashly and…and what? Kissed Paige? They were still in a relationship so it wouldn't mean anything if Emily wanted to be affectionate with guy Paige. Guy Paige was still Paige, and Paige was her girlfriend.

"Everything's fine. We should probably get inside so you can get changed and I can take a look at your injuries," suggested Emily walking inside while Paige closed and locked the door behind her. The girls were all sprawled out in the living room, exhausted from the night's events. Caleb had called Hanna and said he had found Toby and was now on his way over, but Hanna told him to go home and rest then come over in the morning. Thank god the last thing Emily wanted was more people staying the night. They say three's a crowd so six must be a party. Emily rooted through Paige's medicine cabinet and found the first aid kit. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it before walking into Paige's room.

Paige sat on the bed wearing a pair of what she guessed was her dad's sweatpants since none of her old clothes would fit her large, muscled body now. Emily sat down beside her, but left some distance between the two of them. She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. Paige also seemed hesitant about engaging in any kind of physical contact with her. They both sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Emily what are we doing?" asked Paige.

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure Paige. I still can't comprehend what happened to you," answered Emily honestly.

"Do you want to break up?" That question caught Emily completely off guard. She didn't want to break up with Paige. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind until Paige brought it up.

"No Paige of course not. I want to be with you," objected Emily grabbing Paige's one hand in both of hers.

"What if this is permanent? What if I never change back? Your gay Emily and you love girls. I'm not one, not anymore," said Paige looking down. Emily slid one of her hands onto Paige's cheek tilting her face up towards her.

"Paige my sexuality doesn't matter to me when it comes to you. I love you. Just because you changed on the outside doesn't mean you changed on the inside. And it's the inside that I love. It's you that I love Paige no one else," said Emily. To prove her point she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Paige's hungrily. Paige's lips were rough and the shape was different, but they were still warm and they stated like Paige. Paige responded back eagerly, pulling Emily closer to her strong body. Emily gripped Paige's broad shoulders, admiring the strength she felt ripple under her fingertips. Emily's tongue darted out and slipped into Paige's mouth. Their tongues dueled in a time honored dance that they were both familiar with. As Emily sunk deeper into Paige's embrace she felt herself drifting away. The way Paige's lips moved with her own and her smell made Emily firmly believe that even though Paige was now in all rights a man she was still Paige. Her sweet, protective, loving girlfriend.

"Wait," shouted Paige pushing Emily off her onto her mattress. Emily looked up confused and slightly annoyed at having her lips separated from Paige's. "What if my condition is contagious? Like a zombie plague and I turn you into a guy." Emily sighed. Correction, her sweet, protective, loving, and still incredibly dorky girlfriend.

"Paige I don't think your condition is contagious. Your not a zombie," reasoned Emily sitting up.

"Yeah but-."

Emily interrupted. "Paige think before you finish that statement because if it has anything to do with zombies there will be no more kisses in your future. So kisses or zombies?" Paige didn't even hesitate. She leaned over and planted a sweet soft kiss on Emily's lips. "Good choice."

"The best," agreed Paige. Emily sat back and grabbed her still damp washcloth and held Paige's left arm steady while she wiped away the dirt and grime from the burn on her bicep. She felt the muscle tense under her grip and at first she thought she had hurt Paige, but when she glance up at Paige's face she was staring at the ceiling, a look of content plastered on her face. Her bicep still remained tensed in her hand though.

"Are you flexing?" asked Emily. She saw Paige flush red at being caught.

"What? No of course not…I w-was just uhh doing muscle relaxing um exercise's," stammered Paige. Emily laughed at Paige's horrible excuse and Paige joined in.

"Muscle relaxing exercise's. Really Paige? That was the best you could come up with?" Emily giggled. Paige rubbed a hand over her short buzzed hair still blushing.

"Heh yeah that was pretty lame, but can you blame me for wanting to show off when of when such a beautiful girl is taking care of me," asked Paige. Emily blushed at the compliment. They sat in silence as Emily carefully bandaged her burns and applied an antibiotic cream to ward off infections. She hesitated about applying the cream to a particularly nasty burn on Paige's stomach. She rubbed the cream on both of her hands before placing them over the burn. Paige's abs contracted and flexed under her fingertips and Emily enjoyed the feeling of the smooth, hard muscle. Her fingers dipped rose on the planes and dips on Paige's sculpted stomach. Paige's abs had always been a big turn on when Paige was a girl, and they seemed to have the same effect on Emily when she was a guy also. She pulled away and wiped her hands before grabbing a bandage and covering the burn. Pulling back to check on her injured shoulder, Emily was surprised by the look of pure unadulterated want smoldering in Paige's dark brown eyes. Her stomach twisted pleasantly at the familiar sight of Paige's lustful eyes and she had to stop herself from pulling Paige into a searing passion fueled kiss.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" Paige blinked once as if to clear her head then answered.

"It's sore, nothing I can't handle." Emily rolled her eyes at Paige's attempted machoness and squeezed the bruised shoulder. Paige yelped in pain and rubbed her shoulder. "Jeez Em careful. I battered down a door to save you with this shoulder."

"So much for nothing you couldn't handle," teased the brunette playfully. Her mood then shifted into a more serious one as she took hold of Paige's bandaged hands.

"Thank you Paige for saving my life. I can't ever repay you for what you've done, but know that I will always be grateful for what you did." Paige silently took in everything she said.

"There's no need to thank me Em. I would do anything for you because I love you. Even if that means running into a thousand more life threatening situations. I will always be there for you, whenever you need me," murmured Paige. Emily felt her heart melt at those words. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to Paige's lips. The kiss was soft and loving, meant only to show how much they both cared about each other. It continued for several more moments before they were both rudely interrupted by Hanna barging into the room. Spencer and Aria trailed behind, not sure what they were walking into.

"Ha see I told you they were making out. These two can't keep their hands off of each other," said Hanna. Emily pulled away from Paige and stood up. Paige followed suit and grabbed a big t-shirt to pull over her head.

"Hanna Paige and I weren't 'making out', I was just giving her help with her burns," explained Emily.

Hanna laughed. "Well was she short on breath after you two stopped playing doctor so you had to give her CPR," Hanna shot back bringing up their kiss Hanna caught them in the middle of. Emily just blushed not sure how to answer that.

"Look Paige is still my girlfriend even though she's…changed physically which means I can still kiss her," Emily pointed out.

"Hey you don't have to justify yourself to me. So what if she's now a he. Guy Paige is pretty hot," said Hanna laying a hand on Paige's bicep.

"Hands off Hanna," Emily growled wrapping both of her hands around Paige's other arm and slightly tugging Paige closer to her. Hanna only laughed.

"Aww jealous Emily is the cutest," teased Hanna good naturedly.

"Hanna knock it off," rebuffed Aria before she turned to Emily. "We just came to see if you needed any help."

Emily smiled at Aria's offer. "We're good, thanks Aria." Aria nodded and grabbed Hanna's hand and dragged her out of the room. Hanna winked at them as she left. Spencer just stood and glared nervously at Paige. Her eyes darted back to Emily every so often before she to turned and left, leaving the door open behind her.

"I feel as if I'm back at square on with Spencer again," heaved Paige.

"Don't worry about her. She's just trying to figure out what happened and when Spencer can't figure something out she kind of gets pissed off," comforted Emily. Paige smiled.

"At least you still want me. That's all I need," murmured Paige wrapping her strong arms around Emily and pulling her close. Emily placed her hands on Paige's chest and felt her strong heartbeat underneath her fingertips and took comfort in its steady rhythm.

"I could never not want you Paige. We'll figure this out," whispered Emily when in truth she had no idea of how to fix this.

**Wow, two chapters in two days, maybe I'll post a third one tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the fluffy moments between the two. There will be more to come along with some smut possibly. Although I won't promise anything because I have never written smut before nor do I think I will be good at it, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**And lo on the third day of telling her humorous tale a meager writer worked tirelessly day and night to give humbly unto her faithful readers a third installment. **

**Just kidding. I'm just typing out this chapter while I watch reruns of Law and Order: SVU on my DVR. Feedback has been great. And to the reviewer Del to answer one of your questions, Paige looks like a guy now. However in my mind's eye there are similar physical traits between her male and female versions, however she does look all man in this story ****.**

Paige sat tapping her foot anxiously on the hardwood floors in her living room while Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were having a whispered argument in the hallway joining dining room to the living room. This left Paige all alone with Mona Vanderwall, who sat upright in a recliner opposite her. Mona's dark eyes hadn't moved off of her once since she sat down on the couch, and truth be told Paige beyond creeped out now. Paige offered her a brief smile and purposely looked around anywhere, but where Mona was sitting. However Mona just continued to sit and stare at her, like she was dissecting a particularly interesting specimen.

"So," Paige started hoping to strike up a conversation with the quiet girl. "Do you watch football?" Mona just raised one slim brow. "Right of course not. You wouldn't have time to watch TV. What with running around and following the orders of an all knowing letter of the alphabet." Paige chuckled nervously at her own joke. Mona remained impassive. "What not even a smile? Come on my jokes aren't that bad."

"How are you not freaked out by what happened to you?" asked Mona abruptly, veering the conversation off in an entirely different direction.

Paige shrugged. "I was. I still am, but I guess I've just convinced myself that falling into hysterics about this…situation wouldn't help solve the problem or change anything."

"If I was in your situation I probably would be going bat shit crazy right about now," admitted Mona.

"What you? VanderJesus. The girl who can be in two different places at the same time, Nuh uh," Paige disagreed with an easy smile on her handsome face.

Mona smirked a little. "VanderJesus?"

"Uh yeah just a name Caleb thought up and called you," explained Paige. Mona rolled her eyes, but relaxed a little. Emily and Hanna walked back into the room and sat down on either side of Paige on the couch. They both eyed Mona warily, who just stared back at them impassively. Paige wrapped one of her larger hands around Emily's smaller, softer one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Emily broke off her stare down with Mona to instead give her a warm smile and a quick peck on the lips. A goofy smile lit up Paige's face, and she leaned in to give Emily a longer kiss when a loud cough stopped her. Paige pulled back and saw Spencer standing with her arms crossed in front of her with that same mistrustful glare and scowl present on her face. Aria sat on the other couch and gave Spencer an exasperated look.

"Spence come sit down and stop giving Paige the third degree," said Aria. Spencer backed off and sat down next to Aria.

"Spence you have to believe me when I say this is Paige okay," said Emily trying to appeal to Spencer.

"It's scientifically, logically, and physically impossible for a Female to change into a Male without any medical treatments and just from an explosion," argued Spencer back.

"And yet Paige has proved to Caleb and I that this is her. She told us things that only she would know," Emily pointed out hoping to get Spencer to lay off.

Spencer huffed. "Fine then. If this is the 'real Paige' then tell me something that only the two of us have discussed 'Paige'," said Spencer aiming the inquiry at the girl in question. Paige thought for a second. Then a wide smirk overtook her face as she leaned forward towards Spencer, and Spencer leaned forward also closing the gap between them, still glaring though.

"Winter is coming," Paige stated simply leaning back. In the span of a millisecond Spencer's glare disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure shock. She slowly sat back against the couch and just stared at Paige with wide eyes.

"What? What does that mean. Winter isn't coming its still summer so logically fall is coming next," said Hanna looking utterly confused on what the reference was about. Emily and Aria also looked lost, but Mona was quietly cackling in the corner.

"Oh my god Hastings you nerd. Do you always dork out and have fangasms with McCullers over there," Mona managed to choke between her bouts of laughter.

Spencer's scowl returned full force.

"Shut up Mona," she snapped.

"Whatever you say Hastings. A Vanderwall knows when to keep quiet, and a Lannister always repays their debts," laughed back Mona. Spencer flushed red and instead turned her attention back to Paige.

"So now that we all agree that's it you Paige we need to figure out what happened to you," said Spencer trying to ignore Mona's snickers.

"Hold up," Hanna interjected. "Two seconds ago you didn't believe this was Paige. Now all of a sudden you're jumping on the Paige is now a hot sexy guy bandwagon because she said winter is coming. Well newsflash Spence everybody knows when winter is coming."

"Hanna," Spencer began patiently. "Winter is coming, is not a prediction to the changing of the seasons. It's a well known quote from a series of popular well written books that Paige and I happen to both read."

"In other words Spencer is just a big Game of Thrones nerd like muscle head McCullers over there," sneered Mona, immensely enjoying pushing Spencer's buttons. Spencer clenched her fists and looked ready to leap across the room and strangle Mona.

"Let's just get back to figuring out what happened to Paige," suggested Emily, thankfully intervening before the two girls started throwing punches.

"Paige tell what happened when you reentered the lodge," said Aria. Paige rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

"Well I ran up the stairs shouting for Spencer because Caleb and I thought she was still inside. I made it to the top and saw that a section of the floor was missing so I jumped the gap and ran down the hallway opening doors to see if Spencer was in any. I made it to the last door and opened it. I searched the entire room, but when I turned to leave a beam fell and blocked the doorway. I fell into some large unmarked metal cans and I opened one and found a strange liquid like chemical inside. I dumped it on the fire near the window to extinguish the flames. I climbed out the window, but the house blew before I could get clear. The other containers exploded and I think I got doused by the liquid that was inside of them. Then I hit the ground and lost consciousness. When I woke up I found out that I was guy and well you guys know the rest," explained Paige. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Even Mona didn't know what say about Paige's strange accident.

"Can you remember feeling different at any point," inquired Emily.

Paige nodded thoughtfully. "Before I lost consciousness I felt like I was burning alive internally. Like my insides were boiling. Then when I woke up I had this burning itch all over my body that wouldn't go away," recalled Paige absentmindedly scratching her neck. She still felt scratchy and grimy and frankly all Paige wanted to do now was take a shower and go to bed. Oh and have something to eat. She had been starving ever since she had gotten home.

"Whatever was in those canisters must have chemically altered Paige's genes when it hit a boiling point in her body during the explosion," Spencer speculated tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"So your saying the explosion caused her transformation," said Aria.

"No she's saying that the combination of the chemicals on and inside Paige's body, mixed with the superheated temperature caused by the explosion, broke down certain strands of Paige's DNA on a molecular level causing the genomes to mutate and change Paige's sex," concluded Mona surprising everyone, except Spencer who still sat with a thoughtful expression.

"Precisely," agreed Spencer. "Or at least that's my hypothesis."

"Okay then sounds solid enough to me," announced Hanna. "So lets find some more of this mystery liquid, dump it all over Paige then blow her up into a girl again."

"Uh let's not," objected Paige. "I'd rather not experience that again. I want to keep all of my limbs and my head attached to me okay."

"I don't know where we'll find more of this strange chemical, but it will have to be superheated," mumbled Spencer mostly to herself.

"Actually Paige and the chemical will most likely have to be in a superheated environment together at the same time for it to work," pointed out Mona. Spencer nodded in agreement at her suggestion.

"How about we not superheat Paige at all and just wait to see if it will wear off," suggested Emily, not keen on letting anyone set Paige on fire.

"I second Emily's safer idea," said Paige.

"You really think this is going to just wear off Em?" asked Spencer skeptically.

"Do you really think you have enough know how about what is going on Spence from the past two hours to just start soaking Paige in chemicals and lighting her fire," Emily shot back.

Spencer sighed. "No, your right. We should wait," Spencer conceded. Emily gave her friend a grateful smile, which Spencer returned.

"We should try to find out as much about the chemical as we can though," Aria piped in.

"I agree," said Emily.

"Me to," Spencer agreed, while Hanna nodded along with Paige.

"I think we can all agree that not telling our parents is must also," pressed Paige. She didn't want a bunch of scared, and angry adults hammering down her door and dragging her off to the nearest research lab to have her poked and prodded. Everyone nodded in understanding and agreement.

"If that's it I'm going to head home. My mom has texted me like twenty times about where I am. I should go before she gets too worried and starts looking for me," said Aria standing up. Spencer and Mona followed suit.

"Where are you going," asked Spencer with a growl.

Mona sneered. "Home, unless you're my jailer now Hastings." Spencer just glared as Mona let herself out the front door.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave also considering I'm driving Aria and Spencer home since Caleb dropped off my car with Toby. By the way Paige are you doing anything tomorrow?" questioned Hanna with a small smirk on her face. Paige thought for a second as she walked Aria, Hanna, and Spencer to the front door with Emily. Tomorrow was Saturday, the day Paige usually spent swimming and boxing with her dad, but all Paige wanted to do was sleep off all the aches and pains that still resided in her body.

"Nope. I'm free why?" Hanna's smirk grew into a large grin that vaguely resembled the Chesire Cat. Paige had a bad feeling about this.

"Good then you, me, and Emily are going shopping tomorrow to pick up some new clothes for you since I'm sure none of your old ones fit your chiseled frame," said Hanna. Paige immediately felt her stomach drop in dread. She hated shopping.

"Um I can't Hanna. I just suddenly remembered that tomorrow I will be washing my hair. All day," backpedaled Paige looking for a reasonable excuse to get out of Hanna's shopping marathon.

Hanna snorted. "What hair? You don't have any left to wash." Damn it Paige cursed. Why did she have to be a dude with no hair? Why couldn't she be like Caleb and have shaggy hobo hair like him?

"Uh did I say my hair? I meant Emily's hair. Yeah I'm going to be washing Emily's hair tomorrow. It's a very lengthy and in depth process, but hey can you really complain when you have results like this," said Paige gesturing to Emily's stringy soot filled hair that still somehow looked amazing. Well at least it did to Paige.

Hanna laughed. "Sorry Paige you are not getting out of this. Don't worry though, I'll drag Caleb along to."

"Hanna, Paige may need a day of rest to help recuperate from being blown out a two story window," interjected Emily. Paige nodded furiously at Emily's excuse.

Hanna sighed. "Fine, but Sunday we are definitely going." Hanna walked down the walkway to her car where Aria stood waiting. Spencer paused before leaving.

"Are you guys going to be okay by yourselves? I could stay and help," she looked at Emily directly when she said this.

Emily smiled but shook her head no and with final goodbye Spencer left with the other two girls. Emily sighed and closed and locked the door before turning to Paige with cheeky grin on her face.

"Soooo," Emily began.

"Soooo," Paige played along, taking Emily's hand and pulling her back into the living room. They sat down on the couch Aria and Spencer had sat on.

"About washing my hair. I do believe we both need a shower," said Emily slowly straddling Paige's lap and wrapping her arms around her strong neck, softly stroking the bristles of Paige's short hair on the back of her head. Paige shuddered pleasantly and leaned forward, capturing Emily's lips with her own. She slid her tongue over Emily's full bottom lip asking for entrance into her warm mouth. Emily sensuously slid her tongue over Paige's playfully wrestled with her for dominance. Paige slid her hands slightly under Emily's shirt and reveled in the feeling of her smooth skin under her fingertips. Emily let out a muffled moan and Paige felt her blood rush south. The area between her legs twitched and Paige almost forgot she had a different organ down there now. One that got excited very easily when Emily let out breathy little moans. She quickly pulled herself away from Emily and bolted upright, hoping against hope that there was no evidence of her excitement that she felt building. Emily looked up confused.

"I ummm think I'm uh g-going to go take that um shower now, yeah," stammered Paige turning and practically sprinting up the stairs before Emily could say anything. Needless to say Paige finally understood why guys took so many cold showers.

**Three chapters in three days. This is a personal best for me. Hoped you enjoyed the Game of Thrones references thrown in, and don't quote me on the science because I'm just making it up as I go along. Now I'm off to watch Game of Thrones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. This one will focus mainly on Paige and Emily. **

**Getlostandruncici: I am seriously considering writing out my Paily Game of Thrones head canon. I already wrote out the first chapter. I might post once I finish this story. **

Emily was thoroughly confused when Paige just up and left her to go take a shower, but chalked it up to her still being awkward and trying to get used to being a guy. She sat and listened to the shower water running upstairs, and tugged at her own grimy hair. She really needed to get cleaned up. Emily heaved herself up off the couch and headed up the stairs towards Paige's room so she could get out of her dirty clothes. She left the door open on a crack and began peeling off her sooty clothes and throwing them into a pile in Paige's hamper. She unhooked her bra and draped it over Paige's bed before pulling her hair out of the sloppy bun she had tied it into.

The sound of a loud clatter drew her attention and she turned and saw Paige standing in the doorway of her room wearing nothing, but a towel around her waist. Her desk chair had been tipped over when she had tripped over it after catching a glimpse of Emily almost naked. Paige's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. Emily was suddenly very aware that she was dressed in only her skimpy panties. A vivid red blush creeped up onto her cheeks and she whipped around and covered her exposed chest with her arms. Paige clapped a hand over her eyes and stumbled over to her bed, trying in vain to resist the temptation of peeking through her fingers at her half naked girlfriend. There was a flurry of footsteps and the distant sound of the bathroom door closing. Emily leaned back against the bathroom door and let out a long breath. The image of Paige in only a towel sitting low on her hips, while water droplets ran down her chiseled chest and abs to her nether regions. Emily blushed furiously remembering that now since her girlfriend was boy she would be packing a very different tool down there. One that Emily couldn't deny she was curious about.

She felt her body heat up at just the thought of Paige taking her in her strong arms and kissing her senseless. Her large, rough hands would glide over her breasts to her panties where she would slowly pull them down her legs. Paige would then slowly kiss her way up her legs, skipping over her center, letting her lips trail between the valley of her breasts while Emily reached down and undid the belt of Paige's pants, letting her hand playfully skim over the large bulge underneath before she-.

"Emily, are you okay in there? Its' been ten minutes and you've been pretty quiet in here." Emily choked on the air in her longs as Paige's deep voice ripped her out of her lust induced fantasy.

"I'm f-fine," spluttered Emily, trying to control her breathing and ignore the throbbing she felt between her legs. Paige was silent for a few moments.

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything alright?" asked Paige. A wave of warmth rushed down to her center at the sound of Paige's deep, husky voice, and her mind went back to the fantasy she just had seconds prior.

"Yes I will," Emily managed to squeak out as she clenched her thighs together to try to aleve the painful throb in her core. When she heard Paige walk off down the hall Emily let out a sigh of relief, before turning on the shower, on frigidly cold, and stepping inside. Emily shivered violently under the onslaught of the freezing cold spray, but felt much more cooled down, and the ache between her thighs had eased considerably. Emily stood there for a few more minutes under the cold water before turning the knob over to a warmer setting and grabbing a bottle of Paige's coconut shampoo. She squeezed some into her hand and rubbed it through her hair. She always loved the scent of Paige's shampoo because it reminded it of her girlfriend. She rinsed her hair before repeating the process, but this time with conditioner. She let it sit in her hair while she grabbed a bar of soap and a luffa and began to scrub all the dirt and grime off of her body. She rinsed out her hair then climbed out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around slim body. Emily hesitantly stepped out into the empty hall and cautiously approached Paige's door. She knocked once and felt slightly ridiculous while doing so because she had never knocked before. She usually just walked right in, but now the circumstances were different. There was no response and Emily pushed the door open to reveal an empty room. Paige must have been downstairs. Emily walked in and nudged the door shut with her foot as she began to vigorously dry her body and hair. She slipped her panties back on, but tossed her bra in the hamper to before grabbing a pair of Paige's running shorts that came to about mid thigh on her and a Batman t-shirt that had the Batman logo right across the chest and the words 'Why So Serious?' scrawled in red across the back. Emily pulled the clothes on and then proceeded to head downstairs and find Paige.

She found Paige in the midst of chowing down on a sandwich while she put the ingredients away.

"Late night snack," Emily teased hopping up on the breakfast bar and crossing her legs. Paige froze then turned to address her girlfriend, but stopped and just stared.

"Uh hello Paige?" Emily waved a hand at her. Paige gulped.

"You're wearing my clothes," Paige simply stated coming to stand in front of Emily her sandwich forgotten.

Emily blushed. "Mine were dirty. I hoped you don't mind it's just for tonight," reasoned Emily.

Paige gave her a lazy smile. "Em it's fine really. Besides you look good in my stuff," complimented Paige letting her eyes roam over Emily. Emily placed her forefinger under Paige's chin and lifted her face to meet hers.

"My eyes are up here Paige. Along with my lips," whispered Emily lowly. Paige grinned and pushed Emily's legs apart to stand between, pulling Emily flush up against her larger body. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and brought their lips together in a heated embrace. Paige groaned softly when Emily captured her bottom lip between hers and sucked on it softly. Paige pulled back slightly for air then trailed a path of fiery kisses across Emily's jaw towards her neck. She hovered over her pulse point and Emily let out a low whine and tugged Paige's head forward so that her rough lips pressed against her neck. Paige eagerly sucked on the throbbing point earning encouraging moans of approval from Emily to continue. Emily's head felt dizzy and she clung to Paige's broad shoulders to keep her balance, admiring the width of them and the nicely developed deltoid muscles. Paige left a serious of open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck before dragging her warm tongue across her clavicle to the other side of her neck where she continued her assault.

"Oh Paige," Emily moaned out as she felt herself grow aroused as Paige's skillful tongue soothed over the light love bite Paige had left on her pulse point. Emily began to subtly grind herself against Paige's rock hard abs. Her rippling stomach muscles provided just the right amount of friction for Emily as she rocked her hips a little bit faster against Paige. Paige brought their lips together for a series of frenzied kisses that left Emily feeling light headed and desperately wanting more. In the heat of their passionate embrace Paige leaned Emily back too far and Emily blindly reached out and roughly grabbed Paige's bad shoulder, accidently wrenching it painfully. Paige hissed in pain and took a step away from Emily, who instantly missed the warmth and solidness of Paige's body. She gasped when she realized she had hurt Paige and immediately felt bad.

"Paige I'm so sorry," apologized Emily hopping off the counter and taking a step towards Paige who was still clenching her shoulder in discomfort.

She offered Emily a weak smile. "It's okay Em. We both got a little bit carried away, I'm fine really," said Paige putting on a brave smile and showing Emily her shoulder.

Emily still wasn't convinced that Paige was okay and decided that tonight they would postpone all physical activities like passionately making out. She couldn't risk hurting Paige again. However Paige seemed to have other ideas as she slowly pressed Emily up against the counter again, clearly intent on resuming their previous actions. Emily felt something big and hard slide against the base of her stomach, which confused her for a second, before she realized she wasn't the only one who was aroused by their impromptu make out session. Paige also seemed to be quite excited and hadn't noticed. As she dipped her head to kiss her Emily intercepted her lips and placed a hand on her chest, pushing her back and slipping out from between the counter and Paige. Paige looked confused and tried again to kiss her, but Emily pressed two fingers against Paige's lips, effectively halting her.

"Paige it's late. We should get some rest before you get…anymore excited," suggested Emily briefly glancing down at the beginnings of Paige's erection before turning and leaving a flustered Paige trying to cover up her excitement. Emily couldn't help but giggle at Paige's obvious embarrassment over her first erection and briefly wondered if that's why Paige dumped her on the couch earlier and rushed away to go shower. So guy Paige got easily aroused like any other guy would when getting hot and heavy with a girl. Oh the things Emily could do to tease Paige.

Emily walked into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth to get ready for bed. After finishing up she walked into room and saw she was already in bed. Emily slid into bed beside Paige and immediately felt her stiffen and slide away.

"Um Em what are you doing?" asked Paige sitting up.

"Getting into bed to sleep," replied Emily simply sliding a bit closer to Paige who moved away again.

"Why?" Paige seemed to be very nervous and kept edging away when Emily tried to get close to her.

"Because I always sleep in your bed with you when I come over. Why, is there a problem?" Paige was now on the edge of the bed and Emily pressed her body flush up against Paige's and placed a hand on her strong chest. Paige swallowed hard and opened and closed her mouth, searching for an answer. She blindly shifted away from Emily again only to discover open air and no bed left to inch back on. Paige lost her balance and tumbled off the bed and landed with a solid thud on the floor. Emily peered over the edge of the bed down at the heap that was Paige on the floor and burst out laughing. Paige flushed bright red and grumbled while she got up. She made her way to the door.

"Paige wait…stay," Emily gasped out between her giggles. Paige didn't smile back.

"Look Emily I don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with you okay. Not like this," said Paige gesturing down at her male body. Emily sobered up at the serious tone she heard in her girlfriends voice and she stood up and made her way over to Paige. She grasped both of Paige's hands in her own and led her back to the bed where they sat down side by side.

"I think I understand why you're hesitant about sharing a bed," Emily began rubbing small circles with her thumbs on the back of Paige's large hands.

"You do," mumbled Paige staring down at their clasped hands, refusing to meet Emily's eyes.

Emily nodded. "Your still not comfortable with this new body you have, which is understandable considering just a few hours ago you were a girl. Your embarrassed and confused by your bodies urges and the…way your body um displays these…urges," explained Emily trying to tread carefully as to not offend Paige.

"You noticed," exclaimed Paige trying to pull away from Emily, completely ashamed now, but Emily gripped her hands tighter.

"Yes Paige I noticed," admitted Emily softly. Paige looked down, disgusted at herself. "But it doesn't matter to me Paige. I'm just as attracted to you as a guy as you were as a girl. You don't disgust me Paige. Actually you do quite the opposite." Emily blushed at her small confession and Paige's head raised and she stared at her.

"I love you Paige. Remember that, whether you're a guy or a girl I love you. And I'm sorry for laughing at you and pressuring you into doing something your not comfortable with. Instead of teasing you I should be helping you like a good girlfriend would." Emily fell silent at the end of her speech and now it was her turn to look down at their conjoined hands. Paige slid her hands out of hers and brought them up to cup her cheeks and forced her gaze up to Paige's.

"Emily you have been nothing but a good girlfriend. Better then good, you've been great. Most people would have took one look and run in the other direction or called the police, but you stayed. You're here with me trying to help me through this and that's more than I can ever ask for," murmured Paige bringing their lips together for a chaste kiss. Emily sighed softly into the kiss. Paige pulled away first and slid under blankets on her bed, situating herself into a comfortable laid back position before patting the spot next to her. Emily hesitated.

"Are you sure Paige? I could always just sleep in the guest bedroom," offered Emily not wanting to make Paige feel uncomfortable. Paige smiled at her, like truly smiled at her with her eyes glinting and her whole face glowing in a true Paige McCullers smile that just melted Emily's heart. She reached a hand out and Emily climbed under the blankets next Paige, snuggling into her side while Paige wrapped a strong arm around her. It was definitely a different feeling sleeping next to Paige now. When Paige was a girl she was much smaller and softer, but still slightly bigger then Emily so she could wrap her body around her making Emily feel warm and safe. Now Paige was so big and muscular and Emily was dwarfed next to her, Emily felt as if nothing could touch her. She felt utterly safe with Paige's strong arms wrapped around her body pulling her close to a warm, solid chest. Emily drifted off into a peaceful slumber with the scent and feeling of Paige all around her.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

When Emily awoke the next morning she found herself and Paige in vastly different positions then they were when they fell asleep last night. Paige lay sprawled out on her front with both of her hands tucked under her head, her face turned to the left, emitting soft snores. Emily laid with her front pressed onto Paige's back, completely laying on top of her, with one under her body and the other gripping Paige's arm. Her head lay between Paige's shoulder blades, and every now and then Emily would feel her powerful muscles coil and roll beneath her as Paige shifted restlessly in her sleep. Emily crossed her forearms and rested her chin on them and just stared at Paige's peaceful face as she slumbered away, totally oblivious to Emily's gaze. Emily reached up and ran a hand over Paige's shorn hair, enjoying the feel of the short bristles tickling her hand as she stroked over Paige's head a few more times. She heard Paige hum in content, but she wasn't sure if it was from Emily's ministrations or something she was dreaming about. Emily glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 8:44. Knowing her friends would be over soon, Emily began leaving wet open mouth kisses on between Paige's shoulder blades, up her neck, along her strong jaw, before hovering over her lips. Paige let out a soft groan as Emily left soft pecks all over Paige's face, purposefully avoiding her lips. She stopped and leaned back to see if Paige was awake yet.

"Don't stop," mumbled Paige drowsily.

"We have to get up before the girls show up," whispered Emily, her warm breath washing over Paige's ear causing her to shiver slightly.

"Mmmm no," disagreed Paige. "We have to stay in bed all day so we can heal from yesterdays adventure." Emily laughed softly and slid her hands over Paige's triceps.

"And what do we say to Hanna and the others when they come barging in here wondering where we are," breathed Emily lightly kissing Paige's pulse point.

"We lock the door," suggested Paige now cracking her eyes open.

"Your door doesn't have a lock," Emily pointed out, admiring the feel of Paige's toned, defined biceps.

"Then I'll just bar the door with my desk. One of the advantages of having guns like these," bragged Paige lifting one arm up and flexing show off her impressive biceps. Emily rolled her eyes and sat up, straddling Paige's back.

"If you say so. Though you may have some trouble considering your 'guns' are really just water pistols," teased Emily sliding off of Paige and out of bed. Paige suddenly sat up, wide awake.

"Water pistols," Paige exclaimed indignantly as she followed Emily out of the room and towards the bathroom. "Babe these are bona fide bazookas practically." Paige gestured to her strong arms in the mirror while Emily brushed her teeth.

"Whatever gets you out of bed in the morning," said Emily smirking at Paige as she left the bathroom. Paige paused before it clicked that Emily was just teasing her. Paige growled and darted out of the bathroom and swept Emily off her feet as she squealed in surprise. Paige easily carried Emily downstairs and spun around, while Emily giggled and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck.

"You do know I am very impressed with your arms Paige and I know you don't have water pistols," said Emily grinning playfully at Paige.

"Yeah I know," conceded Paige gently sitting Emily down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Sometimes the only way to get you out of bed is to get you all riled up," joked Emily leaning back on her hands as she watched Paige grab two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Trust me I know, it's not the first time you've pulled something like this." Emily nodded in agreement, fondly remembering all the times she had teased Paige about either being a slower swimmer or something of that matter that got her competitive spirit going, so Emily could get her out of bed. Paige handed Emily a bowl of Cheerios and ravenously dug into hers. Paige ate two whole bowls before she was satisfied.

"So how do you feel this morning?" asked Emily as she rinsed her Paige's bowls off in the sink. She saw Paige shrug out of the corner of her eye and knew she was trying to downplay how much discomfort she was actually in. Emily sighed and pulled Paige upstairs to change her bandages and get her some Ibuprofen. Afterwards they headed back downstairs into the living room and turned on the TV trying to find something decent to watch on a Saturday. Eventually they settled on a cheesy Scifi flick and neither really paid any attention to. Instead Emily focused on returning Paige's lazy kisses and tracing patterns on her strong chest. They were rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Emily stood up to go see who it was, already having a good idea of who was knocking.

"Emily hey," said Hanna looking genuinely surprised to see Emily opening the door.

"Hey Hanna. Why so shocked?" asked Emily as she let her blond friend inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Hm, oh I'm not shocked," lied Hanna trying to brush past Emily. Emily blocked her path and stood in front of Hanna with her arms crossed tightly over her chest waiting for an answer. "Okay so I was a little surprised to see you at the door because I thought you would be to sore to move today after Paige gave you a taste of her-."

"Too much information Hanna," interrupted Emily, cutting off Hanna finishing her crass statement of believing that Paige and Emily slept together the prior night.

"Well did you? I would think with all those muscles she has got to be packing-."

"Seriously Hanna? That is the first thing you want to know. If Paige and I had sex last night," said Emily again cutting off Hanna.

"Well you're not denying it," Hanna pointed out as a sly smile spread across her face.

"Wipe that grin off your face Hanna because we didn't do anything last night." Hanna visibly deflated at Emily's statement.

"What?! Emily are you crazy? You have a smoking hot hunk who you are currently in a relationship with and an empty house, and you didn't take advantage of these facts?" asked Hanna.

Emily shook her head at her best friends dramatics. "No Hanna I didn't because Paige isn't comfortable with her new body which perfectly understandable. She just went through a major unexpected change and on top of all that she's injured. We're still trying to figure everything out and get comfortable with her abrupt sex change. So no Hanna, Paige and I did not just jump into bed and have at it last night."

"Okay, okay fair point, but if the opportunity presented itself would you sleep with guy Paige?" Emily didn't answer Hanna's questions and instead blushed a deep red as she thought of the fantasy she had in the bathroom night before. "I'll take your silence and red face as a yes Miss Fields." And with that Hanna turned and walked off towards the living room. Emily snapped out of her embarrassment and quickly followed after Hanna.

"Paigey!" Hanna squealed. "How's my second favorite sexy stud?"

"Second?" asked Paige raising a brow.

"Second after Caleb of course," explained Hanna flopping down next to Paige.

"Of course," Paige agreed with a smile on her face. Emily walked into the room and as soon as Paige saw her she opened up her arms for Emily. Emily smiled and curled up on Paige's lap while Paige wrapped her brawny arms around her.

"Aww you guys are adorable," gushed Hanna.

"Thanks Han. Where's everybody else?" inquired Emily.

"Spencer and Toby went back to the lodge to scour the area and see if they could find any remaining canisters or evidence of A. Aria said something about Ezra and we all know that means drama, and Caleb is off with his dad somewhere," answered Hanna. "I came by to pop in and check up on you two, and to see if you need anything."

Emily smiled. "We're good Hanna thanks."

"Yeah we're probably just going to have a lazy day. You know order in, watch trashy TV, and sleep," added Paige.

"Sounds good. Just remember tomorrow I get to take you shopping for a new wardrobe. I'm thinking tight tank tops to show off your sculpted chest and sleeveless t-shirts to compliment your toned arms," said Hanna. Paige blushed at Hanna's compliments. "Well since I'm not needed here I'm going to head out. Have a chat with Mona and see what she knows." Hanna stood up to leave and Emily followed her friend to the door with Paige trailing behind.

"Be careful Hanna. Mona's still dangerous," said Emily concerned for her best friend.

Hanna nodded. "I will. Bye Em. See ya Paige." Paige and Emily waved goodbye before closing the door and returning to the living room. Emily sat down, but stared off at the far wall worried for her friends.

"You're tense," Paige remarked softly as she trailed a hand over Emily's stiff shoulders and back.

"I'm worried," admitted Emily turning her attention over to Paige, focusing on her handsome face.

"About?" asked Paige already knowing the answer.

"Everything. My friends, A, you," replied Emily leaning into Paige's caresses. "I just want to forget about A and all my worries and fears for just a few moments." Paige pushed Emily down so she was laid back on the couch with Paige hovering just above inches away from her face.

"I can't solve all your problems even though I want to, but maybe I can help distract you for a few moments," murmured Paige before she pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily responded and heatedly kissed Paige back, letting everything go and just focusing on Paige, and how good she made her feel. Paige licked Emily's lower lip asking for entrance and Emily granted it. She moaned as Paige's tongue entered her mouth and thoroughly explored it. She slid her tongue against Paige's and playfully dueled with her for dominance. She let her hands wander under Paige's t-shirt and she eagerly ran hands up and down Paige's washboard abs, feeling them clench and unclench every time Emily touched them. Paige leaned back away from Emily's lips and moaned softly, obviously enjoying the feel of Emily's teasing caresses on her toned stomach. Emily pushed Paige up into a sitting position and straddled her lap, tugging on the hem of Paige's t-shirt, indicating she wanted it off. Paige raised her arms and helped Emily pull her shirt off before tossing it onto the floor. Emily passionately kissed Paige, this time forcing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Paige groaned. They continued their heated kissing for a few more minutes before Emily began to get frustrated by Paige's lack of skin contact.

"Paige I need you touch me," begged Emily huskily in Paige's ear, taking her lobe between her teeth. Paige's breath hitched in her throat at Emily's bold request, but she immediately slid her hands under Emily's shirt and ran her hand up and down Emily's back. Who was she to say no to Emily? Emily felt Paige's hands freeze halfway up her back and she pulled back to stare at Emily.

"You're not wearing a bra," Paige choked out. Her brown eyes were nearly black now and Emily gulped at the sight. A small coil of tension had settled low in the pit of Emily's stomach that left seeking for release or some small purchase of pleasure.

"So? It wouldn't be the first time you've touched them," said Emily alluding to the other times they had been intimate before Paige's sex change.

"That was before I was a guy Em," Paige pointed out still refusing to move her stationary hand's to where Emily needed them the most.

"Paige right now I don't care if you're a guy, girl, or some weird hybrid of both. I just want YOU to touch me," said Emily pealing Paige's Batman shirt off, exposing the vast naked expanse of caramel skin that always took Paige's breath away. Paige moved her hands to hover over Emily's gorgeous breasts. Emily took Paige's hands and placed them over her chest, Paige's large hands completely covering Emily's breasts. Paige began to gently knead Emily's soft supple breasts while Emily threw back her head and let out breathy moans that spurred Paige on. Between feeling up Emily and hearing her moans it was no surprise when Emily felt Paige's excitement rubbing against her thigh. Emily moaned, pleasure shooting through her body as Paige's rough hands rubbed against her sensitive nipples in just the right way.

"Paige." Emily's voice came out as a high keen. She ground down against Paige's bulge gasping when a pleasurable tingle shot through her core. She heard a low rumble reverberate throughout Paige's chest as she let out a long groan.

"Emily…we need to…slow down," panted Paige trying to move her hands away from Emily's breasts, but her body wouldn't respond to her brain's commands. She just continued to rub Emily's breasts and pinch her hardened nipples every so often. Emily was so far gone from the lust and pleasure that she didn't even hear Paige's words, either that or she was just ignoring them as she continued to grind her down on Paige's growing erection.

"Emily" Paige gasped, unconsciously bucking her hips up, pressing her hardened member into Emily's sensitive core.

"Oh Paige," Emily cried out, one hand buried in her long raven locks while the other one gripped Paige's powerful shoulder for support. Emily was so turned on. Her panties were practically soaked through from her arousal. She needed Paige now. However the shrill ring of her cellphone broke Emily out of her lust induced haze, and seemed to snap Paige back into reality as well. Emily took a few short gasps of air to try and calm her racing heart before she climbed off Paige's lap and grabbed her phone. She pressed the green receive button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Emily?"

Emily flushed as her moms voice sounded at the other end of the line. She suddenly felt very exposed and embarrassed considering she was sitting shirtless talking to her mom, when just moment's prior she had almost torn the rest of Paige's clothes off.

"Uh yeah mom. What's up?" Emily winced when she noticed how breathless she sounded. There was no way her mom would miss that.

"What's up is that Zach called from The Brew. He said you didn't show up for your shift so he called here to see where you were since you weren't answering your cell," said Pam, her tone stern and filled with chastisement.

Emily sighed. "Mom I'm sorry. I was staying at Paige's because she got…hurt, and I lost track of time and forgot about my shift. I just turned my cell back on so I must have missed all of Zach's calls. I'm sorry," apologized Emily.

"Is Paige okay?" asked Pam sounding worried about her girlfriend. Pam genuinely cared for Paige, and made it quite clear that Paige was alright in her book to date her daughter.

"She's…okay, she just needs a couple days rest is all, and I was taking care of her since her dad's gone for two weeks," replied Emily deciding to purposely leave out the fact that her girlfriend was no longer a girl now.

"Okay, well make sure she knows that if she needs anything to just call and you need to get to The Brew," said Pam.

Emily sighed not really wanting to go to work right now, but it was probably for the best so she could clear her head before she and Paige did something rash. "Okay I'll head out now. I love you mom, bye." Emily hung up and turned to Paige who by now had her shirt back on and was studiously looking at the ceiling. Emily grabbed her borrowed shirt and slipped it on.

"I have to go. I have a shift that I have to finish up at The Brew, but I promise I will be back tonight okay," said Emily walking upstairs to collect her bag. She slipped her bra on and turned to see Paige holding out a pair of jeans for her to wear.

"It's better for work and you won't have to stop home and explain to your mom what happened to your clothes," Paige explained. Emily smiled her thanks and pulled the jeans on, thankful that her and Paige were about the same size. Paige's legs were a tad bit longer than Emily's so the jeans scuffed against the floor, but they fit just fine.

"Thanks again and I'll be back okay," said Emily as Paige quietly walked her to her car.

"Look Em, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe it would be for the best if you stayed at your house tonight." Emily frowned at Paige's suggestion and felt hurt by it.

"You don't want me around?" asked Emily softly, trying to hide how much Paige's words stung.

"What no Em. I do, I do want you around more than anything, it's just…I know if we're alone again, tonight something will happen that we're both not ready for. I'm still not used to this…change my body is going through, and I know that you're still getting used to it to. I don't want us to rush into something that could jeopardize our relationship. I don't want to hurt you Em, and I know that if I'm alone with you for one more second my self control will snap and I'll end up regretting what I did," explained Paige. Emily stared up at Paige in awe.

"You're amazing you know that." Paige just smiled and leaned down to give Emily a chaste kiss goodbye.

"I love you Em," said Paige wrapping her up in a big hug.

"I love you to Paige. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for Hanna's shopping trip," teased Emily kissing Paige's cheek and laughing when she heard Paige groan at the mention of Hanna and shopping.

"I can't wait," Paige grumbled. Emily just smiled and waved goodbye as she drove off to The Brew. She pulled up fifteen minutes later and quickly hurried inside.

"Hey Zach I am so sorry about missing the first half of my shift. I'll make it up to you and work overtime," offered Emily.

Zach waved her off. "Nah its okay Emily. You've never been late before so I'll just ignore this first hopefully one time offense. By the way nice shirt," said Zach. Emily glanced down and noticed she was still wearing Paige's Batman t-shirt.

"Uh thanks it's my girlfriends," Emily said grabbing her apron and tying it on.

"She has good taste in superheros." Emily glanced back down at the t-shirt and grinned when she thought of Paige acting all Batman and rescuing her from the burning lodge.

"Yes she does," agreed Emily walking behind the front counter, her thoughts on her own personal Dark Knight.

**Extra long chapter to make up for not posting yesterday. Hope everyone enjoyed the smuff (Fluff and smut). I dusted off my smut training wheels, put them on my big girl bike and off I went trying my best to make this work. I hope it did and you enjoyed it. More to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

**So I haven't sat down and written for a couple of days and my updates are probably going to be few and far between because college is starting up and I'm swamped with work. On top of all that I have a new waitressing job at my local pizzeria on top of the job I already work now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the love in the reviews. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes. I should proofread my stories more. **

Paige awoke Sunday morning to a cold bed. She blindly reached out for Emily in her drowsy state and even went as far as calling out for her. Then she remembered Emily was staying the night over at her own house per Paige's request. And now Paige was deeply regretting her decision. She was missing Emily's morning wake up kisses, and the warmth of her body curled up next to hers. Paige sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head, cracking her stiff joints and letting the tight muscles in her back loosen up. She still wasn't used to this new male body. That's why Paige was quite surprised when she felt a very hard tightness between her legs. She pulled the covers back and stared down at the embarrassingly large erection in her pants. Great now she had to wake up deal with, Paige internally groaned this new development, morning wood. She stood up and walked sluggishly towards the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

"Damn this stupid useless piece of shit," cursed Paige under her breath as she swiftly undressed and stepped under the cold spray. She averted her eyes from the erect organ, almost too embarrassed to believe that it was her own. She had never been with a guy before so she wasn't sure what the protocol was for taking care of this sort of thing. She had only ever been with Emily and the closest they had ever come to something like this was them both talking about buying a strap on. However due to her shy reluctance on the matter they never went through with it. Now Paige, who could barely comprehend buying a strap on, had her own real life flesh and blood one between her legs that was throbbing uncontrollably. Most guys she knew would just take care of the problem right now in the shower with some self lovin', but Paige wasn't exactly sure if she was comfortable with jerking off.

The throb was now starting to become painful and the cool water from the shower was doing nothing to ease the ache. Paige glanced down and estimated that she was at least seven inches long, probably longer since she had never really taken the time to stare at it. The ache was now driving Paige slightly crazy and in a desperate attempt to soothe it she stroked the tips of her fingers from the base of her swollen member to the tip. White, hot pleasure seared through her at the simple touch and Paige nervously repeated the action a few more times. Damn it felt good. Feeling slightly braver with her new appendage, Paige cautiously wrapped her right hand around the base of her member. It was thick, her whole hand could wrap around it and only her thumb and middle finger could touch. She gave a tentative squeeze and the throbbing skyrocketed to a pleasurable ache that caused Paige to let out a stifled moan. Growing bolder with each gentle squeeze, Paige gripped her hardened member tightly and ran her hand up and down it, squeezing at the base and head. Her head clouded over with a haze of pleasure and drifted off to the memories of the times she and Emily had made love when Paige was a girl. Then she just focused solely on the thought of a naked Emily. A naked Emily in the shower, with the soapy water running sensuous trails down her slim tan body. Paige jerked faster as she felt the pressure in her stomach increase and everything tighten as she approached her release. Naked soapy, wet, shower Emily was now turned fully towards her and Paige could make out her dark, hardened buds and generous breasts just begging to be touched. By Paige of course. The smooth expanses of caramel skin gleamed from the water, and Emily long dark silken tresses were slicked back from the spray of the showerhead. Her dark eyes were hooded and she bit her bottom lip. Emily was the epitome of pure beauty and sexiness, and Paige was a complete goner. She let out a guttural moan as she came hard. The pleasure was overwhelming and Paige had to lean her shoulder on the shower wall to steady herself. She took a few gasping breaths and was relieved to find her excitement was all gone. She finished her shower and cleaned herself up before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

An overwhelming feeling of shame and disgust rolled over her when she realized she got off imagining Emily, her sweet and caring girlfriend, naked in the shower. What kind of pervert was she? Now that she was a guy did she seriously have to think like one to? Paige shook her head and instead got dressed in an old pair of her dad's jeans and one of his boxing shirts that he had gotten from the gym they went to.

"You are the worst kind of person alive. How could you think of girlfriend like that?" mumbled Paige to herself as she trudged down the stairs, still berating herself over her deplorable thoughts and behavior. After seeking out some much needed breakfast, Paige decided to just try and forget about the incident and limit it to a one time slip up. Never again would she get off thinking about her girlfriend in such a way. She would resist the temptation. The buzz of her phone brought Paige's attention away from still beating herself up, to seeing who had messaged her. Hoping that it was Emily, Paige was sorely disappointed to find out it was only Caleb. She clicked open the message and was slightly confused by the simple words "Be Prepared" that were the only thing the message contained. A loud knocking at the front door sounded moments after Paige finished responding to Caleb. Paige walked slowly to answer it, already knowing who was behind the obnoxious knocking, and dreading having to answer it.

"Paigey," Hanna greeted, way too excited for Paige.

"Hey Hanna," Paige said her eyes immediately drawn to her smiling girlfriend who stood behind the bouncing blond. Paige's face flushed red when the sight of her Emily's dark eyes brought her back to her embarrassing shower escapade. Emily moved past Hanna and went to kiss Paige, but she ducked away just before their lips could meet. Emily gave her a questioning stare, but Paige looked away, feeling guilty. Before Emily could ask what was wrong Hanna had latched onto one of her arms and was pulling her down the sidewalk towards her car, where Caleb sat in the drivers seat tapping his finger against the steering wheel.

"Are you ready for a full day of shopping in Philly?" asked Hanna while Emily followed quietly behind. Paige resisted the urge to glance back at her, not sure if she could keep her blushing face under control if she did.

"Philly? Why Philly?" Paige questioned as they stopped by the car.

"Because Philly has bigger and better malls there, and no one will recognize you or us like they would here," explained Hanna. Paige was actually quite impressed with Hanna's forethought.

"That's a good idea," admitted Paige.

"Thanks," said Hanna flashing Paige a grin as she moved to get in the front seat. Paige beat her to it and slid in before Hanna had the chance.

"If I have to spend the whole day shopping then I least get to ride shot gun." Hanna rolled her eyes, but got in the back behind Caleb and Emily climbed in next Hanna. Paige tried to ignore the hurt look Emily was giving her, but Paige already felt sick to her stomach with guilt from the self love she gave herself this morning at Emily's expense. The less she had to communicate with Emily the less ashamed she would feel. At least that's what Paige kept telling herself.

"So Paige are you excited about today," asked Hanna, leaning forward in her seat.

Paige shrugged. "Not really. Shopping's not really my thing, but I guess I will need some new clothes since I can't keep wearing my dads."

"I hear ya. I just came along because Hanna promised me a private show later at Victoria's Secret," said Caleb grinning back at Hanna in the rearview mirror. "Maybe if you're lucky Emily will modal a few pieces for you." Paige's breath caught in her chest as she imagined Emily in nothing more than a sexy lingerie set from Victoria's Secret. Her eyes met Emily's in the rearview mirror briefly before she set her sights on the road in front of them. Don't think sexy inappropriate thoughts about your girlfriend, don't think sexy inappropriate thoughts about your girlfriend in lingerie chanted Paige in her head. The rest of the ride was filled with casual chitchat. They reached Philadelphia at a reasonable time and stopped at one of the large shopping malls to get started.

"Okay Paige, so explain to me your style," started Hanna as they walked through a large Bon Ton towards the Men's section.

"I don't really have a style," admitted Paige. "I usually just get whatever's on the clearance rack at Macy's."

Hanna scoffed. "Paige that is unacceptable. Well you're with me now so we'll get you a great style to go with your rocking bod."

"Can't we just get some jeans and t-shirts?" Hanna shook her head no and instead flounced off in the direction of some polo shirts with Caleb following slowly behind.

"Don't worry, I'll reign Hanna in if she goes too overboard with playing fashion nazi," Emily assured slipping her hand into Paige's and giving it a gentle sneeze. Paige just smiled weakly down at her, and pulled away to check out some t-shirts. Emily sighed and decided to just brush off Paige's strange distant behavior as her just being uncomfortable about being out in public as a guy. Paige was just rifling through some standard long sleeve pullover shirts when a young store attendant walked over.

"Need any help finding anything?" asked the attendant, giving Paige a smile. The attendant was pretty. Kind of. She had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She was too skinny for Paige and her artificial tan made her skin look…orange.

"Um…I'm good," replied Paige, offering the girl a polite smile. Unfortunately the store clerk took the smile as a sign of encouragement. She wrapped her thin fingers around Paige's strong forearm and bicep and tugged her towards the muscle shirts.

"Wow your arms are really toned, and your biceps are nice. Do you work out a lot? Paige pulled her arm away from the strawberry blond and took a step away to put some much needed distance between them.

"Uh yeah…I box and swim. I also run a lot and cycle," answered Paige feeling uncomfortable standing alone with this girl.

"It shows a lot," flirted the attendant taking a big step forward and invading Paige's personal space again, laying a hand on her chest. She smiled flirtatiously up at her and batted her eyelashes. Paige stepped away again, holding her hand up in front of her to stop the strawberry blonde's advances.

"Look, thanks for the unnecessary help, but I really need to get back to my girlfriend," said Paige. The girl, Tina as her nametag said, wouldn't give up though.

"What girlfriend? I didn't see you with anyone."

"This girlfriend who was checking out the jeans section for her…boyfriend," said Emily almost referring to Paige as her girlfriend, but catching herself before she did. Emily looked pissed, and Paige gulped even though she had done nothing wrong. Emily then abruptly grabbed Paige's shirt collar and yanked her down so she could press her lips against Paige's in a short passionate kiss. "Come on babe, I found a few pairs I could help you try on." Emily gave Tina one last glare before dragging Paige off by the front of her shirt collar. Paige dopily trailed behind still stunned by Emily's surprise kiss. Damn, jealous Em was hot. Emily released her when they made it into the jeans section and away from the prying eyes of Tina. She turned away from Paige and walked off. Paige knew she was upset.

"Em wait. What's wrong?" asked Paige softly wrapping her large hand around Emily's wrist and pulling her back into her.

Emily just glared up at her. "You really have to ask that when you've pushed me away all morning and flirted with another girl?"

"What? Emily I wasn't flirting. That girl just caught me off guard. You know you're the only girl I have eyes for," said Paige.

"Then why have you been acting so weird and distant this morning? Is it about last night when you asked me to leave?"

Paige emphatically shook her head no. " Emily it has nothing to do with last night. I just," Paige paused. "I just don't…I can't…really talk about it." Paige's face burned a deep red as she thought of her morning shower.

"Paige, you can tell me anything, and I'll be okay with it. I'm here for you okay," assured the brunette trying to coax out Paige's trouble. Paige shook her head and glanced around for somewhere private they could talk instead of in the middle of the Bon Ton Men's section. She spotted the dressing rooms and pulled Emily inside one and closed the door. Emily seemed to be slightly uneasy at being in the Men's dressing rooms.

Paige took a deep breath before speaking. "Look Em…I'm…what I did was wrong, and I will understand if you are disgusted with me…but I just couldn't help myself…I swear it will never happen again…I feel sick with what I did, embarrassed because to think of you like that, it's not okay," Paige rambled while Emily looked on confused. Emily eventually just pressed a finger to Paige's lips to silence her.

"Paige did you…watch…porn and um…take care of um yourself?" Paige's eyes widened at Emily's question and she flushed bright red.

"No Emily I didn't watch…porn, but I uh did um take care of myself…while I thought of you." Paige mumbled the last part and Emily had to strain to catch what she said. When she did Emily also blushed, but suddenly understood Paige's weird behavior. She was embarrassed. That was all, and Emily felt relief flood through her veins. Paige on the other hand was studiously studying the floor and beating herself up mentally, and preparing herself for the inevitable anger and disgust she would get from Emily. But it never came. Instead Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's muscular frame and laid her head on her strong chest. Paige breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're not mad or repulsed?" asked Paige quietly.

Emily shook her head no. "I'd rather it be me you're fantasizing about then some other girl, but lets just keep this private okay?"

"Okay," agreed Paige pressing a quick kiss to Emily's head. "Come on Fields we'd better get back out there before Hanna gets worried and jumps to assumptions."

Emily nodded, but grabbed Paige's face with both of her hands and kissed her deeply before pulling back. "Oh and Paige?" Paige nodded dumbly to show Emily she was listening. "Your mine okay." Paige grinned and nodded.

"I'm yours Em. All yours, and you're mine." Emily smiled and nodded before they both walked out of the dressing room hand in hand to find Hanna. They found her with Caleb, holding an armful of pants and shirts, which she unceremoniously dumped into Paige's arms.

"Go ahead and try those on," ordered Hanna, looking quite pleased with herself. Paige picked a green and white striped polo off the top and just stared at it.

"No offense Hanna, but I'm not really into looking like one of those douche prep guys from Hollister." Emily and Caleb had to stifle their laughs as Paige and Hanna bickered back and forth on how to dress Paige.

"Fine," Hanna gave in. "Em since Paige is your girlfriend you dress her." Emily blinked in surprise.

"Woah wait don't drag me into this," said Emily. Hanna sighed and tapped her fingers against her chin.

"Since you don't want fashionable and edgy, I guess we could go for a more casual look."

Paige grinned. "Now you're talking my style." They picked through an array of jeans and shirts, Paige trying on a few different combos to appease Hanna. She walked out in a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple black sleeveless t-shirt that accented her arms and chest nicely.

"That's it. That's the look for you," shouted Hanna in excitement. She scurried off to go find some more outfits like that while Paige checked herself out in the mirror. Emily wrapped sidled up behind her and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Hanna's right. You do look hot in this outfit," whispered Emily as she leaned up to Paige's ear, her warm breath causing Paige to shiver.

"Then I guess this one is definitely a keeper since it has the Emily Fields stamp of approval," murmured Paige back while Emily laughed softly. Paige turned around and pulled Emily flush up against her, leaning down to press a tender kiss to her girlfriend's addictive lips. Emily lazy kissed back, and they both stood there in the middle of the store, sharing languid kisses. Until Hanna interrupted them by dragging Paige away to try on more clothes.

Paige groaned. "Hanna we've been at this for two hours. I'm tired and I want to kiss my girlfriend."

"Man up McCullers. We've only just begun." And Hanna meant every word that she said. After getting enough pants and shirts, Hanna dragged her over to the Boxers and Briefs section, much to Paige's embarrassment and Caleb and Emily's amusement. After buying a package of boxers and boxer briefs Paige high tailed it out of there before Hanna bought her the leopard spotted briefs she claimed would drive Emily wild. After that they stopped off at Foot Locker and perused through the isles of shoes for something cheap and comfortable for Paige to wear since she couldn't continue to just wear her dads sneakers. Paige bought a nice pair of Adidas running shoes and a pair of work boots.

Paige's stomach growled loudly in tune to Caleb's and they both stared at each other, silently agreeing to a mutiny of dragging their girlfriends to lunch. They settled on a nearby burger and steak restaurant in the mall. Emily slid into the booth with Paige sitting beside her, while Caleb sat opposite of Emily and Hanna next Caleb across from Paige.

"Hi my name is Mary and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" Paige glanced through the menu and decided on water. She looked up at the cute waitress who had a flawless tan that complimented her dark hair and eyes. She was probably of some Latino descent and was undoubtedly very pretty.

"I'll have an unsweetened ice tea," said Hanna. Caleb asked for a coke and Emily a water. The waitress jotted down the drinks then turned to Paige with an extra wide smile, showing off her straight white teeth.

"And what can I get for you cutie?" Paige blushed at the compliment and replied that she just wanted water. "Coming right up." The waitress sent a flirty wink at Paige before disappearing. Caleb coughed not too subtly. They had all witnessed the waitresses' openly overly friendly attitude with Paige. Paige looked over at Emily to see how she was doing, but Emily just smiled in her direction and took Paige's hand in her own. Paige smiled back and went back to looking over her menu. On the outside Emily looked okay, but on the inside she was seething. Who did that chick think she was? Flirting with Paige like that in front of her. Emily was normally never they jealous girlfriend, but something about the way girls had been looking over Paige all day had put Emily on edge. She got why they stared, Paige was hot. With her broad shoulders and chiseled chest, she could make any girl swoon. Her strong body and angular handsome face took Emily's breath away more than once. However she didn't want other girls looking at her Paige in that way. Only she could. Mary returned with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Hanna ordered the chicken salad, while Caleb had the Cordon Blue Cheeseburger with fries.

"How about you," asked the Latina waitress blatantly checking Paige out. Emily stiffened and glared at the oblivious waitress while her eyes raked across Paige's face. Paige, sensing her girlfriends mounting anger, turned and offered her a warm charming smile, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"What do you want babe?" Emily's anger melted away under Paige's loving gaze and she smiled back.

"I'll have the club sandwich with onion rings," replied Emily. She glanced over at the waitresses' surprised expression. The Latina quickly recovered though and offered Emily an apologetic smile, which meant she was sorry for hitting on Paige. She wrote down Emily's order.

"Okay and how about you?" asked Mary now only being professionally friendly towards Paige.

"BLT Burger with fries would be great," answered Paige. Mary nodded and grabbed their menus before walking away to fulfill the order.

"So Paige. You're attracting quite a few ladies attention. Looks like Emily's got some competition," joked Caleb.

"There's no competition. I only have eyes for Emily," said Paige wrapping a strong arm around her girlfriend who smiled at her words. Their food came shortly after and they ate quickly. Paige occasionally stealing an onion ring off Emily's plate while she nabbed the bacon off of Paige's burger. Paige stealthily paid for the bill before anyone else could saying that it was her way of thanking everyone for helping her through this difficult time she was having. Afterwards Emily and Hanna stopped in a few stores and boutiques to buy some stuff for themselves while Caleb and Paige drooled over the new Black Ops Zombies game before following their girlfriends and carrying their bags. They parked themselves on a bench outside of a jewelry store while Hanna and Emily browsed around.

"How much longer till we can leave," groaned Paige? Her burns were scratchy and her feet ached from all the walking. All she wanted to do was just go home and curl up with Emily and a scary movie.

"Minimum…two hours," answered Caleb leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying here for another two hours," said Paige eyes staring blankly ahead.

"I here ya brother," agreed Caleb.

"Someone has to tell them it's time to leave," Paige pointed out. Caleb opened one eye to look at Paige.

"You're right. So go tell them." 

"What! Why does it have to be me?" asked Paige.

"Because I got shot. In the gut. And it sucked," explained Caleb pointing to his stomach.

"Yeah five months ago. I got blown up two days ago. And that sucked more," said Paige showing Caleb her burned hands and gesturing to her male form. Caleb contemplated this for a second.

"Nope getting shot sucks worse," argued Caleb.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Being blown up and burned hurts way worse than one tiny hole."

"One tiny hole. Look at this scar. Call this tiny," said Caleb sitting up and lifting his shirt to point to his scar.

"It is tiny compared to these," Paige shot back pulling her shirt up and gesturing to the second and third degree burns that were still swathed in bandages all over her left side of her torso.

"Uh guys what are you doing?"

"Yeah and why are you taking off your shirts in the middle of the mall?" Caleb and Paige turned to see their respective girlfriends standing before them with perplexed looks on their faces. Both of them dropped their shirts simultaneously.

Caleb stood and grabbed Hanna's bags. "Ready to go?"

"Hanna shook her head. "Just one more stop." She began walking off in the opposite direction with Caleb dragging his feet after her. Emily turned to grab some of her bags to carry, but Paige ever the chivalrous gentleman that she was picked up all the bags and carried them. They arrived outside of a Victoria's Secret. Emily and Hanna strolled in while Caleb and Paige waited anxiously by the doorway like vampires waiting to be given permission to enter a house.

"You guys coming," asked Hanna? That was all the encouragement they needed before they scampered after their respective girlfriends. Emily browsed through a section of lacy bras, wondering which one Paige would like. She picked up a red skimpy one and blushed at how little it covered. No way. Suddenly a dark purple lacy panty and bra set was shoved in front of her face courtesy of Paige.

"Get this one please. I'll buy it even just please get this one," begged Paige. Emily stared at her excited girlfriend then down at the sexy two piece underwear set. If Paige loved it so much then Emily would get it.

"Okay. I'll get it," agreed Emily, smiling when Paige almost did a fist pump, but restrained herself at the last second.

"Great, I'll go check it out," said Paige reaching for the set. Emily held it out of reach.

"I'll buy it. Think of it as a gift from me to you when you see it on me," whispered Emily lowly, lightly tracing Paige's lips with her fingertips. Paige gulped, but nodded before walking away to find Caleb. Emily searched around and found another lacy lingerie underwear set that she liked. She bought both pieces along with a deep purple chemise to surprise Paige with before she met up with Hanna, Caleb, and Paige outside the store. Hanna had her own Victoria's Secret bag that was a lot bigger than Emily's and Caleb was grinning ear to ear. They walked slowly through the mall towards the exit until Hanna spotted a Starbucks.

"Let's get a coffee. For the ride home," said Hanna staring imploringly at Caleb.

Caleb shrugged. "Okay, but I don't want anything so I'll go get the car."

"How about you, Hanna, and Emily all go get settled in the car and I'll get the coffee," suggested Paige. They all agreed and Paige handed her bags off to the other three and waited in line to give her orders. When she finally reached the front she stared up at the board considering her choices.

"What can I get for you handsome?" asked an effeminate male voice. Paige glanced down to see a shorter, slimmer dusty blonde young man with green eyes grinning back at him. He had a pretty boy face with high cheekbones.

"Um an Americano, one decaf vanilla latte, and one regular black coffee to go," replied Paige.

"Coming right up hot stuff," said the barista sending a flirtatious wink his way. Paige shifted awkwardly on both legs, glad that no one was behind her to hear what the male barista said. The young man returned and handed the coffee over. Paige paid and left. She walked outside and immediately saw Hanna's car with Hanna hanging out the passenger window waving frantically for Paige. Paige chuckled at Hanna's dramatics and jogged over, handing Hanna her latte before sliding into the backseat next to Emily and handing her both of the coffees so she could get buckled up.

"Don't be a stranger, Todd. 790-866-3452. Did you get hit on by a guy?" Emily asked trying to hold back her laughter.

Paige grabbed her coffee and looked at the message written in neat cursive on the side. "What the hell?"

Hanna, Emily, and Caleb all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. It seems Paige attracts all types both male and female," laughed Hanna. Paige blushed for the millionth time that day, but she gave in and laughed with her friends. The ride home was quiet. It was almost seven so everyone was feeling pretty drowsy. Emily's head was nestled into Paige's shoulder as she dozed lightly, while Paige leaned her head against Emily's as she began to nod off. They pulled up to Paige's house at about 8:40. Paige gently nudged Emily awake and they both climbed out and grabbed their bags.

"Do you need a ride home Em," offered Hanna, who was going to stay over at Caleb's house for the night? Emily glanced back at Paige who smiled back at her warmly.

"No thanks Hanna I'm good," said Emily.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye Paige," shouted Hanna. Paige waved goodbye to both Hanna and Caleb then went inside with Emily. They put the bags upstairs in Paige's room before getting changed into some comfortable pajamas and heading downstairs to the living room. They popped in a horror movie and cuddled up together on the couch.

"Tomorrow's school," Emily pointed out as she traced small patterns on the back of Paige's hand.

Paige sighed. "I know. I can't go in though until this wears off. If it wears off."

"Paige we will fix this. I can stay home with you tomorrow. You're still healing from your burns and-." Paige cut Emily off with a gentle kiss.

"You can't miss school because of me. I'll be fine on my own okay?" Emily frowned still not convinced, but Paige just brushed her lips over the creases in her forehead making them slowly disappear. Emily moved so that their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Am I allowed to stay the night?" asked Emily softly.

Paige hesitated before nodding. "Please do."

**So that marks the end of this chapter. I hope it met up to everyone's expectations. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up guys. **

Emily stared down at the phone in her hands as she sat hunched over in the courtyard at one of the metal lunch tables. Since the moment she had gotten to school, Paige had been texting her on and off about how she was doing. Now for the past hour Paige had been silent, having not returned her last text from earlier this morning. Emily was worried that maybe Paige had gotten hurt, or that A had done something. God she felt and sounded like Spencer. Emily was so focused on her phone she didn't even notice when her three best friends sat down at the table she was occupying.

"Waiting for a text from your Prince Charming?" Hanna asked in a teasing manner as she opened up her salad. Emily looked up at her friends briefly then back down at her phone.

"She hasn't texted me back," mumbled Emily, mostly to herself.

"She's probably busy doing something else," Aria reasoned.

Emily shook her head. "Paige always texts me back. She never just stops in the middle of a conversation."

"Her phone could have died," Spencer pointed out. "I think your putting too much thought into this." Her other friends nodded and Emily reluctantly slid her phone into her pocket. Silence fell over the table as they all ate their lunches quietly. That was until Hanna decided to tease Emily about Paige. Again.

"So Em, I just happened to notice in English, your shirt," Hanna began. Emily glanced down at the black sleeveless shirt that she had borrowed from Paige this morning. It had an eagle on it and the words 'Live to Ride' and 'Ride to Live' written on the front and back. "And I was thinking to myself that I have never seen you wear that shirt before, but do you know who I have seen wear that shirt?"

"Hanna don't start," groaned Emily not in the mood for Hanna's antics. She knew she shouldn't have taken up Paige's offer of borrowing her clothes for the day.

"Paige! That is so Paige's shirt. So Em did Paige literally tear your clothes off when you two…decided to horizontal tango, or did you have too much fun this morning with your hunk and didn't have time to stop home?"

"Neither Hanna, I just needed a clean shirt and Paige offered to give me one that's it." Hanna opened her mouth to say something back, but Spencer beat her.

"Apart from Hanna's strange fascination with your love life, Toby and I found something interesting at the lodge," Spencer said. Emily perked up at this news, hoping they found something to help Paige turn back.

"Did you find anymore canisters?" Emily inquired.

Spencer frowned and shook her head. "No. We didn't find anymore of those. The only thing we did find was a lighter with the initials NW engraved on it." Emily tried to keep the look of disappointment off her face. Those canisters were the only thing Paige and her had of finding out if her condition was reversible. "I'm sorry Em."

Emily offered Spencer a weak, forced smile. "It's okay Spence. We just have to keep looking. What did Mona say about the chemical?"

Hanna shrugged. "She said she wasn't aware that it was there. She had no previous knowledge of the canisters being moved into the lodge."

"Yeah well I take what Mona says with a grain of salt. She was working with A before A double-crossed her so who knows if she's telling the truth or not," snarked Spencer. A buzz from Emily's pocket distracted her from the conversation as she pulled out her phone and saw that she had a message from Paige.

_Sorry for worrying you babe. I went out for a run in the woods and lost cell service._

Emily quickly typed out a reply.

_How did you know I was worried? And don't strain yourself, your body is still recovering from nearly being blown apart._

Her phone beeped with Paige's reply.

_I know you are worried because you are worrying about me right now. I didn't strain myself Em I just went for a jog that's all._

Emily snorted at Paige's text and typed back.

_Yeah but your jog is a normal person's six mile run._

Paige fired back with a fast response.

_My workout regimen helps me keep my body in top shape. Something you don't seem to mind ;). _

Emily blushed lightly at Paige's insinuation before texting her back.

_How you look is beside the point. I just don't want you getting hurt._

Paige's text back came quickly.

_I'm fine. Pinky promise…so are you coming over after school? ;)_

Emily tapped her reply as the bell signaling lunch was over started ringing.

_Yeah, but I can't stay long because I have work and my mom wants me home tonight. _

Emily slipped her phone back into her pocket and made her way to her English class. She sat down near the back next Aria and Hanna. She felt her phone vibrate. She carefully opened up her binder and the book they were reading in class and slipped her phone behind them so she could read Paige's message.

_Fine with me. Anytime I get to spend will have to do. ;)_

Emily smiled to herself before quickly typing out her text.

_What is with all the damn winky faces?_

Mrs. Montgomery walked into the classroom and began her lecture on the previous reading that the class was instructed to do. Emily glanced down at her phone.

_I'm also texting Hanna and she keeps telling me to send you winky faces so I'll sound suggestive. Also she wants me to send her picture of what I'm wearing so she can critique it. _

Emily sent Hanna a pointed look to which the blond just ignored in favor of doodling hearts and scribbles all over her notebook.

_Please tell me you didn't send any pictures to Hanna._

"Miss Fields would you like to give us the answer to what the A in the Scarlet Letter could symbolize?" Emily's head snapped up to look at Mrs. Montgomery who stood behind her desk. Emily quickly shoved her phone under her binder.

"Uh the A in the beginning of the story stands for adultery. It was a symbol of shame and public humiliation," answered Emily. Mrs. Montgomery nodded at Emily's correct answer before continuing her lecture. Emily snuck her phone back out and checked her messages.

_I haven't sent any pictures to Hanna. Besides I'm not exactly comfortable sending her a picture right now._

Emily furrowed her brow in confusion before replying back.

_Why? Send me a pic. What you're wearing can't be all that bad. _

Emily waited a few seconds before she felt her phone buzz. She looked down and opened the Paige's message only for her breath to hitch in her throat. There on her phone was a picture of her shirtless sweaty girlfriend. Her strong chiseled chest gleamed from perspiration from her run. Emily's eyes traced over Paige's washboard abs before she read the text attached to the picture.

_It's not so much what I'm wearing, it's more like lack thereof. _

Emily took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

_Yeah sending shirtless pictures to Hanna is a no._

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Emily blinked in surprise at how fast the period went. She gathered up her stuff and made her way to her locker. She deposited her English materials and grabbed her Calculus book before heading towards class. Once she was seated she pulled out her phone to see Paige's message.

_I felt the same way. I'm gonna hit the shower now so I'll stop distracting you with my texts._

Emily quickly texted back one final message to Paige before she put her phone away.

_I like it when you distract me. I'll see you in a bit. _

The rest of the day passed quickly for Emily. As soon as the bell rang she headed out to her car and made her way over to Paige's house. She knocked on the front door, which opened a few moments later to reveal her girlfriend. Paige pulled Emily in for a quick kiss before closing and locking up her house. Emily gave her a confused look and Paige just grabbed Emily's hand with her bigger one and tugged her down the driveway towards the road.

"Where are we going?" asked Emily as Paige led her towards the woods that were near her house.

"For a walk. I've been cooped up for too long in that house," replied Paige. They both meandered through the forest, hand in hand, in silence. They listened to the birds chirping and the sound soft sound of the river flowing through the woods. They stopped at the bank and Emily kicked her shoes off and dipped her toes into the chilly water. The feeling of the cool clear liquid submerging her feet brought Emily to a spur of the moment decision. She began pulling off her jacket and shirt while Paige just looked on.

"Em," Paige began hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

Emily flashed Paige a quick flirtatious smile before slipping her pants off. "Going for a swim, come on." Emily then launched herself into the cold water in nothing but her bra and panties. The chilly water sent an initial shock through Emily's body. She surfaced quickly and turned, standing in chest deep water, to look back at Paige, who stood awkwardly on the embankment.

"Come on Paige," Emily shouted waving her in. Paige sighed, but smiled and tugged her shirt off and kicked off her sneakers. She took a few steps towards the water before Emily's voice stopped her. "It's going to be really hard to swim in jeans." Paige blushed at Emily's comment and watched a coy smile overtake her beautiful face. Emily watched Paige pull her jeans and stand in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Emily let her eyes roam appreciatively over Paige's muscular body before she dove back under the water. She heard a distant and muffled splash and knew that Paige was in the water. Emily kicked off in the opposite direction and swam out into deeper water. She resurfaced with Paige a few feet behind her.

"Catch me if you can McCullers," teased Emily as she swam away.

"You're on Fields," Paige shouted back as she playfully chased Emily. They swam around the sandbar in the middle of the river, splashing and dunking each other. They ended up in the shallow water near the sandbar, side by side both staring up at the blue sky. The secluded little spot felt like their own little slice heaven, set apart from the harshness of the world and A.

"I love it here," whispered Emily, her back and head cushioned by soft sand wet sand, while her legs were half submerged in the chilled river water.

"I love that you're here with me," murmured Paige. "I love you."

Emily turned at Paige's soft declaration of love and rolled so that she was laying on top of Paige. She gazed down into her soft brown eyes and saw the sincerity and love there. Emily leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Paige's. Their lips brushed softly together, pouring forth all the love the two felt about the other. Emily smoothly slid her tongue into Paige's mouth and lovingly explored, as Paige did the same. Emily pressed her wet cold body fully against Paige's, reveling in the feeling of the hard contours and muscles she felt all throughout Paige's body. Emily pushed her tongue against Paige's and battle of dominance ensued. Sweet, loving kisses transformed into passionate frenzied lip locks as the arousal grew between them. Emily broke away from Paige's mouth and sat up, straddling Paige's stomach. She reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it slide down her arms before tossing it onto the sandbar. Paige's eyes widened and she sat up on her elbows, staring at her exposed breasts, with tiny droplets of water running down between them and over her flat stomach. She looked up at Emily with hesitation.

"Em I don't think-." Emily leaned down and pressed a quick against Paige's lips, effectively cutting her off. Her naked breasts brushed over Paige's chest and Paige let out a soft muffled moan, blood rushing south.

"Don't think Paige. This moment, this place is perfect. You're perfect and I want you Paige. I want you to love me because I so badly want to love you," whispered Emily. Paige paused before nodding. No more words were exchanged between them. Instead Paige reached up and pulled Emily in for another searing kiss, burying her hand in her girlfriend's slick raven locks and wrapping a strong arm around her slim waist. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, both trailing fiery kisses over necks, jaws, and shoulders.

Paige rolled Emily over so that she was hovering over top of her. Paige trailed her lips over Emily's collarbone towards her heaving chest. Emily gasped softly as Paige left hot openmouthed kisses over the tops of her chest. She paused over one of her hardened buds, taking in the sight of Emily's darkened buds on a smooth canvas of tan caramel skin.

"So beautiful," murmured Paige she leaned down and gently took one of Emily's tender nipples into her hot mouth. Emily arched her back, pushing her breast further into Paige's mouth as her talented tongue flicked her nipple in a teasing manner. The cold drops of water mixed with Paige's warm tongue produced a lovely contradiction that left Emily reeling from the addictive pleasure Paige was inflicting on her. Paige swirled her tongue around her sensitive bud a few more times before placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts and moving over to the other breast. She let her mouth worship Emily's left breast before Emily impatiently tugged mouth over to her nipple, eager to feel that same mind numbing pleasure she had felt before. Paige took the hint and wrapped her lips around Emily's hardened peak and began to softly suckle on her breast. Emily moaned and wrapped one arm around Paige's broad shoulders and the other around Paige's head, holding her head in place. She felt Paige smirk against her skin as she sucked harder on her nipple.

"Paige," Emily moaned. She felt a familiar warmth rush to her center and her panties were dampened further by a warm wetness. She arched her body upwards, pressing against Paige and her large erection. The throbbing in her center doubled and Emily began grinding herself against Paige's hardness. Paige groaned, the vibrations moving through her breast and sending a jolt down to her core. She needed release. She needed Paige inside of her now. "Paige I need you."

Paige pulled away from Emily's breast and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Paige's eyes burned with love and want for Emily, and only for Emily.

Emily nodded. Paige trailed her fingers down to the apex of Emily's legs and her lips followed, leaving a trail of fire over Emily's breasts and stomach. She pushed her legs apart and inhaled deeply. The smell of Emily was intoxicating and Paige felt her cock tighten and throb painfully. She slipped her fingers under Emily's panties and gently tugged them off of her. Emily felt Paige's broad tongue run through her folds and back again. She shivered in pleasure and tried to control the urge to start grinding into Paige's face. Paige circled her clit with her tongue repeatedly, working Emily up and getting her wetter. The teasing was driving her insane.

"Quick playing Paige," whined Emily giving up on her self-control and bucking her hips, grinding herself shamelessly against Paige's mouth and her skillful tongue. Paige smirked at Emily's obvious desperation and she let Emily push her center against her mouth, her small hand running over her shorn hair and holding her head in place. Paige slipped her tongue inside of Emily, tasting her sweet nectar and letting Emily practically ride her face as she chased her ever-growing orgasm. Paige stuck her tongue as far as it would go into Emily. Emily cried out as she climaxed, her walls tightening around Paige's tongue as she came hard in her mouth. Paige ran her tongue soothingly over her oversensitive clit, helping to guide her back down from her orgasm. Emily sighed in satisfaction and Paige sat up. Emily closed her eyes and breathed deep, trying to calm her racing heart. She felt Paige run two of her fingers through her still wet folds. She gently rubbed Emily's sensitive clit and Emily opened her eyes and gazed up at Paige. Paige slowly pushed one of her fingers inside of Emily's tight core. Emily moaned at the pleasurable intrusion. Paige's fingers were now thicker and longer as a guy, filling her up more.

"Is this okay Em," asked Paige gently pulling her finger out of Emily's core before thrusting it in.

"It's wonderful Paige," Emily assured her as Paige continued to pump her finger slowing in and out of Emily so she could get used to the size.

"I'm going to add another one okay Em?" Emily nodded and she felt Paige push two fingers inside of her. Emily moaned and pulled Paige in for a passionate kiss while Paige thrust away inside of her. She slipped three fingers inside of Emily's channel. Emily squirmed a little. Small spikes of pain and an uncomfortable feeling spread throughout her body. Paige's fingers were big and she was too tight.

Paige, noticing her pained expression stopped. "Are you okay Em?"

"Your fingers are bigger then before. It just hurts a little," said Emily.

"We can stop," suggested Paige starting to pull out.

Emily shook her head. "No don't stop. Just go slowly." Paige nodded and continued. Eventually Emily felt the pain die away and pulsing pleasure moved throughout her body. She felt the pressure start to build low in her stomach, but before it could increase Emily stopped Paige who looked confused by her actions.

"I want to feel you Paige," explained Emily softly as she pushed Paige onto her back. Paige sat up on her elbows and met Emily's lips eagerly. Emily trailed her hands down over Paige's strong chest, and across her muscled abs, tracing the clenching muscles before she reached Paige's boxers. She ran her hand over Paige's bulge lightly and rubbed her hardness gently. Paige groaned in pleasure and Emily increased the pressure of her hand while she slipped another under the hem of her boxers. She pulled them down and off with Paige's help and stared at Paige's large erected member that stood upright. Paige was big, seven maybe eight inches long and thick. Emily carefully ran her fingers over Paige's hard length. She wasn't quite sure what to do since this was the first time she had ever done this, only having been with girl's before and never a guy. The sound of Paige's breathe hitching and her muscles tightening caused Emily to repeat the action again, her strokes becoming bolder. She tentatively wrapped her hand around the base of Paige's member and slowly moved her hand up and down Paige's length. Paige was moaning now which bolstered Emily's confidence. She pumped Paige's cock a little harder and swirled the tips of her fingers around the head of Paige's member.

"Emily," Paige warned. She was close to her climax. Emily pulled her hands away and smiled sheepishly before leaning in and giving Paige a kiss. Paige gently pushed Emily onto her back and spread her legs, lining her hardened length up with Emily's opening. Both of their breathing increased and they both gazed nervously into each other's eyes. Emily guided her member to her entrance and Paige offered Emily one last reassuring kiss before pushing inside of Emily. Emily gasped at the large intrusion. Paige was so big. She filled her up and stretched her core to a point where Emily knew she would be incredibly sore in the morning. The sand under Emily's back scratched at her skin as Emily squirmed in pain. Paige stopped.

"Em I'm halfway in do you want me to stop?" asked Paige, a worried look shining in her brown eyes. Only half way in. Emily already felt like she was beyond her limits, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to feel all of Paige not just half of her.

"Just keep going. I'll be fine," said Emily offering Paige a weak smile. Paige continued to slide inside of her tight channel and finally pushed all the way in.

"Are you okay," whispered Paige softly, tenderly brushing Emily's hair back and peppering her face with light kisses.

"Yeah. You can start moving," said Emily as she was finally adjusting to Paige's large girth and size. Paige began rocking her hips, trying to get used to the feeling and start up a somewhat steady rhythm. Emily gasped at the feeling of Paige's hardened member sliding in and out of her. At the sound of Emily's moans and cries of pleasure Paige's confidence grew and her thrusts grew harder and deeper. She pumped her cock harder into Emily loving the way Emily's walls fluttered around her. Emily moaned loudly when Paige hit her g-spot.

"Paige. Right there…don't s-stop…faster," Emily demanded and Paige complied pushing Emily's legs further apart so she could thrust deeper into the writhing girl below her. Emily dug her nails into Paige's back, not caring if she left a mark. She was too far-gone enjoying the feeling of Paige pounding into her and the warm throb of her large swollen member. Sex with Paige as a girl was great, but sex with Paige as a guy was amazing. Her walls clenched tightly around Paige's hardened length and Paige let out a strangled moan.

"Paige I'm so c-close," Emily gasped feeling her orgasm and pleasure build to new heights as Paige continued to nail her g-spot. "Cum with me."

"Almost there Em, almost there," panted Paige back as she her thrusts now were becoming erratic and wild. Emily tried to hold back her orgasm, but she couldn't. She came hard and cried out Paige's name. Electric pleasure seared through her body and lifted her body to heaven. She vaguely heard Paige chanting her name like some reverent hymn as she came within her, her warm cum spreading like fire throughout Emily's lower regions causing Emily to orgasm again, harder this time. Black spots dotted her vision and her breath came in ragged gasps as she clung to her lover, her Paige, who was the only thing that kept her grounded to this world. She felt Paige pull out of her and gently rub her swollen clit to help bring her back and calm her down from her two amazing orgasms. When Emily finally calmed down Paige rolled over onto her back and pulled Emily up and over onto her chest. Emily pressed her ear to Paige's chest, taking comfort in the thrumming heartbeat she heard beneath.

"I love you," Emily whispered tenderly. She felt Paige's strong arms wrap around her body, enveloping her in love and security.

"I love you to Em. Now and forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Wow, so thank you guys for all the reviews and support for the last chapter. It was truly overwhelming. So the one thing that was asked the most in the reviews was if Emily was going to get pregnant. Well let me be the first to put many of your fears to rest and maybe crush a few hopes, but Emily will not be getting pregnant in this story. It would have been too complicated to write in. On a side note I have decided to start being my own ass-kicker. I had a nine hour power class yesterday about Building the Foundations of Success, which was basically a pretty boring class that I spent most of the time drawing and writing Paily stories. The one thing I took away from it was that if you want to succeed you're going to have to kick your own ass in order to accomplish everything and be the best you can be. So there you go readers, I'm going to kick my ass for you so you can have more updates. **

Paige decided that making love on a secluded sandbar was nice in the moment when she and Emily were lost in each other and the pleasure they were experiencing, but afterwards when they just lying still Paige noticed how the sand seemed to be all over her body. And it was uncomfortable. She tried to focus on other things besides the picky sand. Like Emily lying naked in her arms tracing small patterns on her chest. The fact that she and Emily had just passionately made love to each other…without any protection.

"Shit," Paige cursed, abruptly sitting up, causing Emily to scramble off of her.

"Paige what is it?" asked Emily.

"We didn't use any protection," replied Paige watching as all the color from Emily's face drained. "I don't know about you, but I can't think up any excuse we can tell our parents when they ask who's the father of your unborn child."

Emily took a deep breath to calm herself. "Paige."

"I mean really what are you going to say Emily? 'Hi mom, Hi dad my girlfriend who's know actually my boyfriend got me knocked up while we had sex on a sandbar'," Paige rambled.

"Paige," Emily said a little louder this time trying to get her frantic girlfriends attention.

"Oh god your dad. He's going to kill me Fields. Like hunt me down and castrate me then slowing kill me with some secret military move and you'll have to raise our kid by yourself. And…and…and this is just not how it was supposed to go. You weren't supposed to end up like one of those Teen Moms from MTV. I've always wanted to have kids with you, but not until after we're married, and-."

"PAIGE!" Emily shouted. Paige turned to look at her girlfriend her mouth still open from her never-ending word vomit. "It's going to be okay. We'll just go down to the pharmacy and get The Morning After pill."

Paige blinked in surprise at her girlfriend's simple solution and then blushed in embarrassment from her previous ramblings.

"Uh yeah the pill. That would be a great idea," agreed Paige sheepishly. Emily smiled lovingly in her direction and pecked her softly on the cheek.

"You know McCullers, you're kinda cute when your all paniced like that," said Emily brushing off the sand that coated her body and pulling on her panties.

"I had legitimate concerns," grumbled Paige grabbing her damp boxers and putting them on.

"You did," conceded Emily. She was silent for a few moments as she slipped her bra on then she turned to stare up into Paige's handsome face. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what? That I was terrified of your dad because I still am," said Paige in all seriousness.

Emily chuckled lightly. "No. I mean did you mean what you said about having kids after we're married?"

"Oh that," mumbled Paige, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot and rubbing the back of her head. "Well yeah, I did. It's something that I've always wanted. To settle down and start a family with you."

Emily swooned at Paige's want of starting a family with her, and she fell even harder for the girl she was already head over heels in love with. Emily threw her arms around Paige's neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, molding her lips against Paige's rougher one's. She ran her tongue over Paige's bottom lip, eagerly looking for an opening to slip her tongue into Paige's mouth. But Paige pulled away, gasping slightly for air.

"As much as I would love to go straight to round two Em, you have work, and I don't want to chance anything until we get the pill," said Paige. Emily nodded at Paige's responsible answer and dove into the water. Paige followed and she immediately felt shocked when the water submerged her. The cold chill helped bring her back to reality and calm her mind. Swimming was the one thing that could help put Paige at ease. As she broke the surface and stroked forward she noticed Emily keeping pace alongside of her. They both reached the shore at the same time. Emily gracefully strode up the beach like a Baywatch babe while Paige awkwardly scrambled after her. Emily rifled through her clothes in search of her phone, while Paige slipped on her jeans and sneakers, opting to leave her shirt off. One of the benefits of being a guy, not having to wear a shirt.

"Damn it," Emily said as she began quickly tugging on her clothes while walking away from the river and back towards Paige's house.

"What wrong?" asked Paige concerned that maybe A had sent Emily another message.

"I'm late. I have work in 45 minutes so I have to quickly go home and change then head straight to work. I won't have time to stop off at the pharmacy today," answered Emily now setting a fast pace through the woods with Paige trailing behind.

"I can go to the pharmacy," Paige offered.

Emily glanced back briefly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure how hard could it be? All I have to do is pick up the pills. They can be bought over the counter to so piece of cake." Emily smiled and nodded. They made it back in ten minutes and Emily climbed into her car. Paige promised to stop by later at Emily's house to drop off the pills before Emily drove off. Paige sighed and trudged up to her house to get changed. Her body was still thrumming with energy and she buzzed with the remnants of pleasure that was left over from her time with Emily.

Paige stripped off all her clothes and hopped in the shower, thoroughly scrubbing off all the sand she had gotten stuck to her body when her and Emily were rolling around in it. Just the thought of Emily's naked body, her moans, and the way she looked when she climaxed, crying out Paige's name, caused Paige's member to twitch. She shook her head and turned the water on frigidly cold and finished her shower with freezing cold water. She got dried off and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue muscle tee before slipping on her boots and walking outside to grab her bike.

Paige pedaled down into town and stopped outside the local pharmacy. She chained her bike up then stood staring at the door for a good solid minute before taking a deep breath and walking inside. There were rows upon rows of bottles, cheap merchandise, and low brand foods.

"How the hell am I going to find the pills Emily needs in all this," muttered Paige to herself. Was any of this alphabetized, or was it all just thrown together? Paige groaned softly and began scanning through the bottles. She walked down two aisles before she found them at the back next to the…condoms. Paige quickly read through the descriptions on the bottles before picking out the brand she thought would work best. Her eyes drifted over to the condoms and against her better judgment Paige picked up a box.

"Extra strength ribbed addition. To help please your lady just right," Paige quickly read to herself. She shook her head then placed the box back on the shelf before picking up another. "Strawberry flavored protection. Put some spice in your oral love life. What?" Paige's brows furrowed. Why would a condom be flavored? Emily's mouth would be nowhere near there unless…Paige flushed a deep red.

"Paige? What are you doing here?" Paige's heart stopped beating. It couldn't be. Paige turned and cringed when she found Aria Montgomery standing before her. Aria's eyes briefly flitted down to the items Paige held then up to her bright red face.

"Fuck this doesn't look good. Look Aria I can explain," began Paige.

"Aria did you get your vitamins filled?" called out another voice. A voice that made Paige's blood run cold and her soul depart from her body. It was the voice of one Spencer Hastings who had just rounded the corner behind Aria with a large cup of coffee clutched in one hand and her phone in the other. Shit! The universe must really have it out for her today. Aria she could deal with, but Spencer and Aria together. Forget it. Paige was toast. A dead man walking. Paige mentally began writing her will as Spencer approached. "There you are. Oh hey Paige why are…you," Spencer trailed off as she to studied the items Paige held.

"Um this isn't what it looks like," offered Paige weakly as Spencer eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and Aria's face remained unexpressive. It was then that Paige realized that Spencer's coffee did not have lid and that it appeared to be still scalding hot from the amount of steam that was rising from it. Spencer's hand tightened around the cup and Paige wondered how badly coffee could burn or maim ones face.

"Really because it looks like you're buying condoms and morning after pills to use on Emily. Have you already bought the booze and roofies or is that your next stop?" Spencer asked in a tight voice. Aria didn't even chastise Spencer for being harsh. She just stood there quietly, her small hands twitching like she getting ready to smack Paige then claw her eyes out with her manicured fingernails. Paige didn't even have time to feel offended by Spencer's off base comments before Aria rounded on her.

"I can't believe your pressuring Emily into sex Paige. It's not right," Aria said stepping forward while Spencer followed suit. Paige held her ground and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"It's more than not right, it's deplorable and disgusting and piggish. I knew you had anger problems and a whole other slew of issues, but I can't believe you're some pushy sex fueled pervert also," growled Spencer.

"Now wait a minute-."

"I though you being a guy wouldn't be so bad, but I was wrong. You're worse. Emily's been so good to you, but it's never enough for you is it?" Spencer interrupted, shoving Paige roughly, but not really moving Paige at all.

"If you would let me explain-."

Aria jumped in this time. "Emily is in a really fragile state right now Paige with your change. Forcing her into something she doesn't want is mean."

"Not to mention selfish, but I guess this isn't something new when it comes to you now is it Paige? Emily's always given you her best and she always gets the short end of the stick from you. God she deserves so much better," snapped Spencer pushing Paige again.

Spencer's last comment struck a raw nerve in Paige. Her blood instantly boiled and her hands clenched around the objects in her hand, crushing the box instantly and putting a strain on the small pill bottle. For the longest time Paige always though she wasn't good enough for Emily. She had given the other girl her heart so many times only to be rejected or have it discarded away carelessly when Emily got back together with Maya or chose to be with Samara and break up with Paige. Girls that were far above Paige in looks and confidence. Girls that were up to Emily's standards. Girl's that deserved Emily. But finally after Emily chose her, gorgeous, kind, and talented Emily Fields chose to be with plain, complicated, and average Paige McCullers, Paige slowly felt her self worth building. Being with Emily gave her the confidence she never received from her dad. Her mom had been her number one supported, but her mom died when she was twelve. Now after going through so much to be with Emily, having saved her and told she loved her, with Emily returning her sentiments, Paige now believed she was good enough for Emily. And nothing Spencer Hastings or Aria Montgomery said was going to change her mind.

"Look if you two would let me speak for two seconds then I could have told you that Emily asked me to pick up these pills for her because she and I decided to do what any normal people in a relationship would do. Have sex. We didn't have any protection with us so I was just looking so I could buy some so I would be prepared for next time because I bet there will be a next time, because my _girlfriend_ is smoking hot and irresistible, and I can't say no to her because she wants me and I need her. So no I am not pressuring Emily into anything, we are both very eager and willing partners," explained Paige through gritted teeth, glaring down at the two girls whose expressions went from angry to shocked to sheepish. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Aria spoke.

"Paige we're sorry. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and said those awful things to you," apologized Aria sincerely. Paige felt the anger drain out of her at the sight of Aria's large doe eyes looking up at her pleadingly.

Paige sighed. "It's okay Aria. I know you guys were just being protective. You're forgiven." Aria smiled slightly up at her before she discreetly elbowed Spencer.

"I'm sorry to. Though it did look like what I thought," conceded Spencer.

"I know, but I promise I would never pressure Emily into anything," swore Paige.

"Well I'll hold you to that. I tell you though I was two seconds away from blinding you with my coffee," admitted Spencer taking a slow sip from the cup. Paige just nervously eyed the cup and Aria thankfully stepped in by tugging Spencer away by her arm.

"Spencer is…most likely kidding. We really have to be going now Paige. Again we're really sorry about everything," said Aria. Paige just nodded and waved to them as they walked off. Paige stared down at the ruined box of condoms in her hand. She grabbed a normal brand and walked to the front cashier, depositing her items and awkwardly shoving her hands into her pockets in embarrassment at buying condoms. She paid quickly then left, biking back home. When she did get home she flopped down onto her couch. Her burns were itching and she felt drowsy. Paige drifted off into a light slumber. When she awoke several hours later, dusk was fast approaching and Paige remembered she had to give the pills to Emily. She quickly pulled on a dark sweatshirt and biked over to Emily's house. Her and her moms car was in the driveway so there was no way she was knocking on the front door looking like a guy and carrying bag full of condoms and after morning pills. That would be a one-way ticket down to the police station. Paige ditched her bike in the bushes and walked around to Emily's window. There was a large tree that grew near the side of the house Emily's room was on and a branch was situated near her closed window. Paige had climbed this tree many a times to sneak in and see Emily. She began scaling the tree, praying no one would see her, a guy in a dark hooded sweatshirt climbing a tree to peek into a girl's window. When she reached the branch adjacent to Emily's window she cautiously crawled out onto it. It bowed and creaked in protest as her heavier, muscular frame put unneeded stress on the already flimsy branch.

"The things I do for my girlfriend," muttered Paige stretching out and knocking on her window. A few tense death defying moments later the window was thrown open and there stood her said gorgeous girlfriend in short purple boy shorts and a loose grey over the shoulder shirt that showed generous amounts of caramel skin and just a hint of cleavage. If Paige was hanging carelessly from a weak tree branch fifteen feet off the ground she might have sat there frozen all night just shamelessly staring at Emily.

"Paige? What are you doing?" exclaimed Emily, reaching out and grasping ahold of Paige outstretched hand so she could clamber through her window to safety.

"Being romantic by climbing the tree outside window to come see you," said Paige pulling Emily in for a kiss. An exaggerated cough from behind stopped her. She turned and saw Hanna Marin sitting cross-legged on Emily's bed, grinning mischievously. Paige gulped and suddenly became very aware of the plastic bag clutched in her one hand.

"Hey Paigey. What'cha got there?" asked Hanna gesturing towards the bag.

"Oh this um it's uh nothing?" replied Paige lamely. Hanna went to press the issue, but Emily stopped her.

"Hey Hanna can you go see if the popcorns ready please?" asked Emily. Hanna looked ready to argue, but Emily gave her a pointed look and Hanna huffed as she left. Emily turned and looped her arms around Paige's strong neck. "Now that we're alone…" Paige finished her thought by quickly pressing her lips against Emily's. Emily hummed in satisfaction and tugged her closer. The crinkling of plastic brought Paige's attention back to the pressing matter at hand. She pulled away and dug into the bag, fishing out the pills and handing them to Emily.

"I got these this afternoon. You should take one now and another tomorrow morning just to be safe," explained Paige as Emily read over the bottle before twisting off the cap and swallowing one of the pills.

"It seems like you got some other stuff for us to be safe," Emily pointed out. Paige blushed as Emily pulled out the condoms. She raised a brow at the almost crushed strawberry flavored condoms box and the regular box. "Strawberry flavor. To spice up your…oh!"

Paige's face was so red she could give all tomatoes everywhere a run for their money. "Uh yeah I kind of ruined the box so um I h-had to buy those ones," stammered Paige.

"And the regular box? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I just though we should be um prepared for next time."

"Next time," said Emily furrowing her eyebrows at Paige.

"Well unless you don't…I mean shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but it seemed…well you seemed to like it," mumbled Paige becoming painfully self-conscious.

Emily laughed at Paige's adorable awkwardness. "Oh Paige I didn't like it." Paige frowned deeply. "I loved being with you. Perhaps buying condoms was a good idea. Just so we're not caught off guard next time." Paige grinned.

A loud clattering sound shattered the peaceful silence around the two lovers. They both whipped around to see Hanna standing in the doorway, a broken ceramic popcorn bowl at her feet, and a thunderstruck look on her face.

"Guy Paige and you…DID IT," Hanna nearly shouted in shock.

"Emily? Hanna? Are you to girls okay? I heard a loud bang." The voice of Mrs. Fields drifted up the stairs and got louder as she approached Emily's room. Her footsteps could be heard turning down the hallway and swiftly walking towards her daughter's room.

"Shit Em, your moms coming. We have to hide Paige!"

**Cliffhanger! Will Emily's mom find out about the strange young man in her daughters room? Will she find out that it's Paige? Will Emily ever live down Hanna's constant teasing about her and Paige's sex life? Will Paige and Emily actually do it again? Will Paige ever be girl again? I don't even know the answers to these questions and I'm supposed to be writing this story. Give your thoughts faithful readers. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Well guys, here's the next chapter. It's kind of a short one just to hold you guys over till I can post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

"Emily your mom is coming!" whispered Hanna frantically. Emily glanced around her room quickly, her eyes landing on her closet. She grabbed Paige's hand and tugged her towards it, but Paige stopped her.

"Em I am not going to fit in there," protested Paige pulling free of Emily's grasp.

"Paige-."

"Emily, Hanna, are you girls alright?" At the sound of her moms voice right outside her door Emily flew into a panic. She turned and caught a glimpse of Paige dashing to her open window and launching herself outside onto the tree branch. Emily saw Paige briefly grip the branch before she lost her grip and plummeted to ground below, landing with a loud thump and umph. Emily rushed to the window and peered down to see her girlfriend's prone body, crushing the bushes on the side of her house.

"What is going on up here? WWE Smack down?" Emily whipped around to face her mother who stood behind Hanna. Emily rapidly opened and closed her mouth, trying to formulate an answer, but the words wouldn't come.

Thankfully Hanna jumped in. "Um it was me Mrs. Fields, I tripped and dropped the bowl of popcorn then stubbed my toe." Pam stared at Hanna and then shifted her gaze over to her still silent daughter. For a second Emily thought her mom was going to call Hanna out on her lie, but her mom just turned and headed downstairs saying she would grab the broom and dustpan. Emily breathed a sigh of relief before she turned and ducked back out the window. Hanna rushed to her side and leaned out the window. By now Paige was standing bent over, her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

"Paige! Are you okay?" Hanna whispered yelled. Paige gave a weak thumbs up in reply. Emily was still worried though. Her girlfriend had just jumped out of a story window, and she seemed to be in pain.

"Cover for me?" asked Emily already heading for the door.

"I'll tell your mom you cut yourself. Go on Cinderella go help your Prince Charming," said Hanna. Emily gave her a brief thankful smile before she dashed down the hallway and stairs. She waited for her mom to pass her in the den before Emily snuck quietly through the kitchen and out the back door. She rounded the corner of her house and posted Paige leaning heavily on the tree for support. Emily dashed over in front of Paige, immediately checking her over for any broken bones or serious injuries.

"Paige are you okay?" asked Emily, laying a tentative hand on Paige's forearm.

"Yeah…just peachy," Paige wheezed back still trying to catch her breath. "Your…mom?"

"Hanna's doing damage control and covering for me," said Emily. Paige nodded and straightened. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital just in case."

"And what are you going to tell your mom about your impromptu hospital visit? I'm fine Em. I got blown out a two story window and lived. At least this time I landed on some bushes," reasoned Paige. "I'm beginning to think I'm indestructible."

"Don't push it Superman," Emily murmured still checking over Paige's body. Paige chuckled at her girlfriend and cupped her face in her large rough hands, leaning forward to kiss Emily deeply, hoping to ease some of her worry. Emily pushed her away and Paige frowned in confusion. "Don't try to distract me McCullers. I should call Spencer or Aria and have them take you to the doctors."

Paige groaned. "Not those two. I already had enough run in's with them for one day."

Emily furrowed her brows. "When did you run into them?" The sound of clattering downstairs drew their attention to the back kitchen door where Pam was disposing of the ceramic remains of the popcorn bowl.

Paige just shook her head. "Another story for another time. I should go before your mom catches me."

"Just be careful. Please. No more crazy stunts or anything," said Emily kissing Paige one last time before she watched her girlfriend grab her bike and ride off down the dark streets at a slow and unsteady pace. Emily waited till Paige was out of sight before she snuck back inside and back upstairs only to run smack dab into her mom as she was exiting her bedroom.

"Emily, how's your foot? Hanna told me you cut it," asked Pam, concerned for her daughter.

"Um it's fine. Just fine. No cut or anything. I just thought I did, but I'm good. Sorry for the mess mom," apologized Emily as she squeezed past her mom and into her room.

"It's fine, just an accident. Are you sure you're okay?" pressed Pam still concerned by her daughter's weird behavior.

"I'm fine mom. Promise," reassured Emily reaching to close her door. Pam nodded and walked towards the stairs while Emily gently closed her door. She turned to find Hanna back on her bed, arms crossed over her chest and wearing her 'Tell me everything' expression. Emily took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for Hanna's barrage of questions. Emily sat down on her bed, mindful to put some space between them.

"So," Hanna began.

"So," Emily continued.

"You and guy Paige doing the dirty," teased Hanna. "How does it feel like to finally have your proverbial cherry popped by a guy?"

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's crass statement. "I feel the same Hanna. No different from when I would have sex with Paige as a girl."

Hanna barked out a laugh. "Oh please Em. Having sex with girl Paige is totally different from having sex with guy Paige."

"How would know. You've only ever been with guys Han? You wouldn't know the difference," argued Emily.

"No, but I do know basic anatomy and if being with Caleb has taught me anything it's that what Paige is packing now is quite different from anything she's tried on you before." Emily blushed. "So how was it? Was it amazing? Where did you guys do the deed?"

"Hanna I am not giving you details about the personal things Paige and I do," said Emily.

"At least tell me if she was any good. I imagine what's she's packing must have been nice to, considering how ripped she is," mused Hanna.

"She was great Hanna. Like she always is," replied Emily. Truth be told Hanna's blunt statement about Paige's…well endowed…physical aspects were right. The area between Emily's legs was deliciously sore and she was still buzzing with pleasure and want. She wanted Paige. Wanted to feel Paige inside of her again, loosing control and completely taking her.

"So I guess considering the fact Paige brought you morning after pills and condoms that whatever happened won't be the last time it's happening," pushed Hanna?

"I don't know Han. I don't know."

**I am so sorry guys for the short chapter. I wanted to give you all something just to show my appreciation for all you guys and your reviews/favs/alerts. The next chapter will be longer and feature…drum roll please…McHastings! Friendship! Building! And perhaps an appearance by A or Jenna or Shanna, or all three. Who knows? I don't that's for sure. I love reading in reviews how I make you guys laugh. That is the purpose of this story. There are so many beautiful angsty fics on this sight (Locum Tenens, Finding Happiness, and basically anything EndWorldPeas writes) and I feel like in some small way my fic helps balance the tears we read from those other wonderful stories with laughter. So if you guys are laughing then I'm happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**So this chapter will definitely be longer than the last one. I am sorry ahead of time for any mistakes I will make. **

**To the reviewer Natasha: I'm not sure I understand your question that you left in your review. I want to take all your guys suggestions and questions and answer them, but I need some clarification on yours. **

When Paige awoke the following morning from having swan dived out her girlfriends window, she felt terrible. Her body ached and the shoulder that she had injured in the blast wouldn't even move. Paige lay in her bed trying to will herself to move. It was already 9:30. The quiet buzz of her phone alerted her to a new message.

'Probably from Emily,' Paige thought rolling over slightly and snagging her phone before returning to her previous position on her back. Paige clicked open her text and was surprised to find it was from Spencer of all people.

_Paige, I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday. It was insensitive and rude. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions._

Paige read over the text several times, trying to find some subtle underhanded insult or double meaning to Spencer's apology text. But that was just it, there was none. Spencer, the Spencer Hastings, had apologized to her. Paige quickly typed out a text and sent it.

_It's okay Spencer. No harm no foul. You were just looking out for Emily._

Paige lay staring up at her ceiling, her hands crossed over the phone on her chest, just waiting for Spencer's inevitable text back. Her phone vibrated and Paige opened the message.

_I was, but that still doesn't excuse my behavior. You haven't done anything recently to make us think that you would hurt Emily. In fact you've done quite the opposite. Which is why I wanted to ask you something._

Paige furrowed her brows at Spencer's request. What could she want from her? Paige sent a quick message.

_Ask away. _

Her phone buzzed and Paige hesitated before clicking the text open.

_I am pursuing a lead I have on A and maybe Alison's disappearance. I would like it if you accompanied me to help me search. _

Now Paige was full blown confused. Why was Spencer asking her for help when she never asked her for help before? Especially when it came to things related to A. Why didn't she ask Toby?

_First of all why do you need my help? And second, do any of the girls know your asking for my help? _

Paige gingerly sat up in bed and rubbed her head. Her strange unexpected conversation with Spencer was giving her a headache and she desperately needed some Aspirin. Her phone buzzed with Spencer's reply.

_I can't really explain my reasoning behind wanting you along, and no the other girls don't exactly know your coming along per say, but I still need your help. So are you in or out. _

So that was that. Spencer was throwing down the gauntlet, and not giving her any answers to her questions. Paige wasn't really sure what to do. On one hand she didn't want to leave Spencer to fend for herself against the forces of A. She might get hurt and then that would be on Paige's conscious. However Spencer was known for being the most reckless out of all the girls. She would on a daily basis break into places she wasn't allowed to or intimidate people into giving her the information she desired. Paige groaned in frustration at her predicament and texted Spence back her answer.

_I'm in. _

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

At exactly 3:00 Paige heard a swift, loud knock on her front door, alerting her to Spencer's arrival. Paige walked to the front and opened the door to Spencer having her hand raised in mid air preparing to knock again. They both just awkwardly stared at each other before Paige stepped outside and locked her door. Spencer coughed then motioned for her to follow as Spencer turned and briskly walked back to her car. Paige shuffled after her. They climbed into the car and just sat.

"Sooooo," Paige began, nervously tapping her fingers on her legs.

"Sooooo," Spencer continued staring straight ahead as she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

Paige sighed. Spencer seemed anxious and it seemed like she wasn't willing to give away any answers unless Paige pried a little bit. "Look Spencer you can't just send me cryptic texts asking for help, then give me the silent treatment and not tell me why you need my help."

Spencer didn't respond. She just focused on pulling out onto the road and driving down the street towards Rosewood.

"So that's it then. Just silence. Great I get pulled out of bed from recovering from jumping out of Emily's window last night, only to be dragged around town for no reason," muttered Paige rubbing her bad shoulder ruefully. It hurt like a bitch.

"You jumped out of Emily's window?" Spencer questioned, raising one slim brow.

"So now you're talking to me?" Paige shot back.

"Look Paige I want to tell you what's going on, but I think it would be better if I showed you first," explained Spencer. Paige stared back at the other girl trying to tell if she was lying or not. Paige eventually just nodded. They drove in silence for the rest of the drive. Spence parked alongside a complex of abandoned buildings. These buildings were mostly just empty warehouse's and apartment complexes that had been abandoned when the economy went south. Some were still in the process of being finished, but the projects were abandoned. Paige climbed out of Spencer's car and walked up to the rusted chain link fence that surrounded the property and kept out trespassers. Spencer came and stood beside her.

"What's in there," asked Paige softly. The wind howled through the empty buildings and ominous shadows were cast over many of the rusting buildings.

"I don't know, but I got this key from Toby and he said it belonged to A and that it was from one of the abandoned apartment buildings," replied Spencer beginning to walk the perimeter of the gate. She found an opening and slipped through, and Paige followed trying not to snag her clothes on the sharp edges.

"Speaking of Toby," Paige started. "Why isn't he here with you?"

"He…had some other stuff to take care," Spencer answered vaguely. Paige narrowed her eyes slightly, but decided it would be wise to not ask Spencer questions about Toby since it seemed to make her uneasy. They walked I silence before Spencer stopped before an empty apartment complex. "This is it."

"How can you be sure?" questioned Paige, tugging fruitlessly on the locked door.

"Because the key has the number of which apartment building it belongs to on it," explained Spencer pulling out the key and showing it to Paige. It was a regular silver key with a plastic tag attached to it that said Apartment Building 5A on it. The rest of the information was smudged out so Paige couldn't read it properly.

"So how do you plan on getting in here? The doors locked."

Spencer gestured up to a partially opened window about eight feet above them. "Give me a boost?" Spencer asked.

"Is that the only reason why you asked me here? So you could exploit my height as a guy to clamber through an open window. Isn't this illegal?" Paige was beginning to see that Spencer had roped her into helping her break into an abandoned building.

"It's only illegal if we get caught, and no I also need you to help me search through the apartments to find out which one is A," Spencer elaborated. "Now give me a boost. I'll climb through the window then come downstairs and unlock the door for you."

Paige sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this. Paige bent down and cupped her hands. Spencer placed both of her hands on Paige's broad shoulders and her one foot in Paige's clasped hands. She climbed up and stood on Paige's shoulders, bracing herself against the wall to better balance herself. Paige let out a quiet hiss of pain as Spencer's sneaker dug into her injured shoulder as Paige straightened herself upright. She felt Spencer wobble a bit so Paige wrapped her large hands around Spencer's ankles to steady her. Spencer was now grasping the side of the window and trying to haul herself up and inside. Her foot slipped on the wall and came down to nail Paige in the face. Paige gritted her teeth as her cheek and left eye took the brunt of the strike. Paige grabbed the bottoms of Spencer's feet, and with one mighty shove sent the brunette careening through the window and into the apartment building. There was a loud crash and the sound of muffled expletives. Frankly Paige didn't feel all that bad since Spencer had kicked her in the face. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Paige heard a rattle by the door. It swung open to reveal a slightly pissed off Spencer, holding a hand to her bloody nose.

"What the hell Paige," came her muffled question?

"What the hell Paige? What the hell Spencer? You clocked me in the face," exclaimed Paige motioning to the beginning bruise that was forming on her cheek and eye.

Spencer opened her mouth to argue, but shout it. "Sorry," she huffed out.

Paige blinked in surprise. She was not expecting that. Spencer Hastings apologizing to her again in the same day. Impossible. "It's fine and I'm sorry to," admitted Paige begrudgingly. Spencer nodded in acceptance before she turned and began walking up the stairs. "Hey is your nose alright?"

Spencer turned for a brief second. "Yeah I'm fine, just a nose bleed. Nothing serious."

Paige nodded. They walked on in silence, opening door after door. Some were locked while other weren't. Some didn't even have doors on the rooms, but all of them were empty. It was as if no one had been in the place for years.

"Are you sure Toby gave you the right place?" Paige tried to jimmy open another door, but it wouldn't budge.

Spencer walked over and tried the key. It slid into the lock and it clicked, signaling the door was open. Spencer's eyes widened and she froze. Paige felt her heart stop beating. Had they done it? Had they finally found A's lair. Would they finally get the answers they so desperately wanted? Spencer still stood frozen from shock so Paige gently pushed her back and positioned herself in front of Spencer as she slowly opened the door. Even if she didn't get along Spencer she didn't want her to get hurt, and if there was anything or anyone in there, looking to harm the other girl they would have to go through Paige first to get to Spencer. The door swung open to reveal an empty room. Well not completely empty, but nobody was in it. Paige stepped into the room with Spencer right behind her. The room was dark, but the filtered light from the window cast enough light in the room to illuminate the place. The floor seemed to be covered with a fine layer of thick dust. The walls were covered in pictures. From the floor to the ceiling there were hundreds of pictures of Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. Some were of them together, others they were alone. It was chilling and disturbing. Some pictures were quite intimate and private. One was of Aria sitting with her mom at the Brew. Another collection was of Hanna with Caleb in her car kissing, and conversing. But the ones that really got Paige's blood boiling and made her skin crawl were the ones of Emily sleeping. The pictures seem to have been taken when A was in the room which scared Paige. Paige saw her face a few times in the haunting mural that showcased A's obsessive nature when it came to these four girls. Paige glanced over at Spencer trying to gauge her reaction to the startling discovery that A was stalking them nonstop. She looked numb, staring vacantly at a grouping of photos consisting of her and Toby walking down the street.

"Spencer are you okay?" asked Paige reaching out and laying a hand gently on the smaller girls shoulder. She flinched. Of course she wasn't okay. She had just found a room filled with pictures of her friends and herself taken by an illusive, deadly psychopath that was hell bent on making the four girls miserable.

Spencer shook her head and took a deep breath. "I will be. I have to be." With that said Spencer began rummaging around the apartment looking for anything that could give them some answers about A. Paige just stared at the pictures. The longer she stared the more they seemed to be placed in a pattern. There were black and white photos of the girls interspaced between the colored ones. The black and white photos seemed to form four different circles with each circle representing a different girl. They were rings. Attached to one of the black and white photos on the rings was a small bunch of little purple flowers that Paige had seen before. Something didn't seem right. Paige felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She bent down on the floor and ran her fingers through the dirt on the floor, except it wasn't dirt that was on her fingers. The substance was a bit thicker than dust and gray. It stuck to Paige's fingers, but flew away when Paige blew it off of her fingers. She had seen this before when she had gone with her dad to Hawaii on one of his business trips. They had hiked up one of the active volcano's on the island and Paige remembered combing the ash out of her hair and scrubbing it off of her skin. It wasn't dust that littered the floor of the apartment, it was ash.

"Dammit! There's nothing here, but a bunch of useless junk," growled Spencer.

"Hey what kind of flowers are these?" asked Paige pointing to the plants attached to the black and white photos. Spencer studied the flowers for a few moments.

"Posy. Why?" Before Paige could answer she heard her phone beep at the same time Spencer's did alerting them to a text. Paige pulled out her phone and opened the message. Her blood ran cold as she read the message on the screen.

_Ring__ around the rosy. A pocket full of __posy__. __Ashes, Ashes__ we all fall down. If at first you don't succeed then try, try again. ~ A_

Paige's eyes met Spencer's. Hers had the same look of fear in them, which meant she had received the same text. They both simultaneously bolted through the door and down the stairs, racing through the front door and outside away from the building. They stopped when they were a short distance away and caught their breath. Paige stared at the empty building waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. The empty buildings were still as silent as they were before.

"Maybe the text meant something else," suggested Paige. No sooner had the words left her mouth when a deafening blast disintegrated the building they were just in. The force of the explosion knocked both Spencer and Paige off their feet as A's lair was consumed in a ball of fire. Paige coughed and rubbed the back of her head. She could feel a lump forming where she had hit it when she fell on the ground. Great now she could add a concussion to the long list of injuries she now had. Paige shakily stood up and stumbled over to where Spencer was.

"Spencer," Paige shouted as she shook the dazed girl. "Are you hurt?"

Spencer blinked a few times and Paige repeated her question. "Are you Hurt?"

"N-no, I I'm good," stammered Spencer trying to stand, but falling. Paige wrapped her strong arm around Spencer's waist and hoisted her to her feet. Spencer leaned into Paige and slung her arm around Paige's wide shoulders while Paige guided her to the car. The ducked through the hole in the fence and stopped by the Spencer's car, leaning against and trying to calm their racing hearts.

"We need to get out of here," mumbled Spencer incoherently.

"What?"

"We need to leave. Now," shouted Spencer moving towards the driver's side of the car to get in. Paige grabbed her wrist and tugged her to a stop.

"Slow down Hastings. You're in no condition to drive," reasoned Paige. Spencer tried to fruitlessly yank her wrist free, but Paige just grabbed both of the brunette's small hands in her own large ones. They were shaking. Spencer was shaking, trembling from the shock of almost being blown to pieces. She had dealt with so much of A's tortures but had never been closer to losing her life then she had moments ago. Paige could see the desperation and absolute fear in Spencer's eyes. "It's going to be okay Spencer. You're okay, I'm okay, we're both okay," Paige reassured the other girl, her deep voice soothing and calm. Before she knew what was happening Spencer wrapping her arms around her neck and torso, gripping onto the material of her shirt tightly and burying her face in her strong chest as if seeking assurance and solidarity in Paige. Paige simply wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged her back, letting the other girl take her time in calming down. The embrace only lasted for a few moments and when Spencer pulled away she smiled briefly at Paige. Paige nodded and climbed into the drivers seat while Spencer slid into the passenger seat. Paige started the car and drove off, leaving the fiery wreckage of A's lair behind them in a cloud of dust. Paige drove aimlessly and ended up in front of The Brew. Apparently her subconscious had led her to Emily. She needed the reassurance of seeing her girlfriend alive and well to help ease Paige's fear. Paige climbed out of the car, but Spencer stayed behind. Paige leaned back down to address the clearly still distraught girl.

"Are you going to be alright? Maybe you should come inside?" suggested Paige softly not wanting to push Spencer.

"I'm…fine. I'll be in soon," promised Spencer. Paige nodded and turned. "Oh and Paige…thanks." Paige smiled and then walked into The Brew. Her eyes immediately landed on Emily, who was behind the counter taking a costumers order. The Brew was pretty much empty besides a couple sitting in the corner and the person at the counter who was now leaving. Paige strode up to Emily, whose eyes widened at seeing her. Paige grabbed Emily's wrist and all but dragged her into the back storeroom. Paige shut the door when they were safely inside and alone.

"Paige what are you-."

Paige cut Emily off with a hard kiss. She wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, pulling her flush up against her. With her other hand she weaved it through Emily's dark locks. Paige roughly moved her lips against Emily's, needing to feel her, taste her, make sure she was still alive. Paige pulled away briefly to suck in a large gulp of air before firmly pressing her lips against Emily's again. Emily's hands were fisted into her grey t-shirt. They breathlessly kissed for a few more moments before Emily pulled away. Her lips her swollen and slightly bruised, and her hair was mussed up.

"What is up with you? Not that this isn't a nice surprise," murmured Emily.

"I just needed to see you," replied Paige ducking her head to kiss Emily again. Emily pressed her hand over Paige lips and turned her head slightly to the side, her brown eyes zeroing in on her bruised cheek and slightly swollen eye.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked softly stroking the discolored skin with the tips of her fingers. Paige hummed in content.

"It's a long story," mumbled Paige suddenly feeling physically drained just thinking about the near death experience she just had with Spencer.

"I have time," pressed Emily looking concerned.

"Emily! Where are you?" The sound of Zach's voice, Emily's boss, drifted over to them effectively ending their conversation.

"Looks like I'll have to tell you some other time," said Paige, frowning as Emily stepped out of her arms.

Emily shook her head. "My shift ends in 45 minutes. Wait for me then we could go back to your house and talk?"

"Okay," Paige agreed. Emily smiled and together they snuck out of the back. Emily fixed her messed up hair and Paige went and sat on one of the couches in the back. It was a private corner where Paige would be out of the public eye, which meant less run ins with people she knew. She sat in silence for a good 10 minutes, trying not to nod off, but the couch was so comfortable and Paige was so tired. Suddenly Paige felt the couch dip next to her and Paige opened her eyes and found the last person she thought she would run in to sitting next to her. Shana. Paige gulped and tried to play cool. She glanced around the entire shop and admired the tiles on the floor, looking anywhere but Shana.

"You can stop playing stupid Paige I now it's you." Paige froze at Shana's words. She slowly turned and stared down at the darker girl.

"I, I don't k-know what you're t-talking about," stammered Paige hoping to dissuade Shana. Shana just rolled her eyes.

"You always were a terrible liar, and you couldn't be slick to save your life McCullers," chuckled Shana leaning back and sipping her coffee. They remained silent while Shana watched customers come and go, and Paige racked her head with an excuse to give to Shana to make her believe that she wasn't Paige, but she came up blank. They both continued to sit there until Shana turned slightly with small, devious smirk on her face that made Paige feel uneasy. "Aren't you going to ask me how I know it's you?"

"Are you actually going to give me a straight answer," asked Paige back bluntly. Shana sat and contemplated that for second before shrugging.

"I saw you."

"You saw me?" questioned Paige.

"At the lodge, the night of the fire. I saw you at the window. One minute you were there then the next the building explodes and your hurtling through the air engulfed in flames except you weren't burning alive. When you hit the ground you were still on fire and I rushed over to see if you were okay, but when I got there you were…how do I put this…changing," explained Shana seriously. Paige scrutinized her face for any signs that she was being dishonest, but Shana appeared to be telling the truth.

"Why are you telling me this Shana? And why were you at the lodge?"

"I'm telling you this just so you know that you have someone to go to if you need help solving this problem."

"And you're just going to help me out of the goodness of your heart. Well newsflash Shana I don't need or want your help. And you didn't answer my other question. What were you doing at the lodge that night?" Shana grew quiet and seemed to be thinking about what she should and shouldn't tell Paige.

"I was there with Jenna doing…surveillance for…someone," answered Shana.

"For who?" demanded Paige now giving Shana her full attention.

"I can't tell you that," Shana affirmed staring down into her half empty cup of coffee.

"How do I not know you're not working A. Or are A?" accused Paige. God she sounded like Spencer now.

"Because I'm working to take down A," snapped Shana lowly.

"What?"

"You think your girlfriend and her little posse are the only ones trying to find out who A is? Well think again," sneered Shana.

"So what, you and Jenna are teamed up with who? Wilden," Paige surmised.

Shana barked out a harsh laugh. "Work with Wilden. That idiot, please. I though you knew me better than that Paige. Let's also put a pin in the fact that Wilden is currently out of the game since your girlfriends best friend's mom hit him with her car."

"Well let's put a pin in the fact that you sent the blind girl out to do surveillance detail," growled Paige as she glared at Shana.

Shana scowled. "Well let's put an even bigger pin in the fact that you're not even a girl anymore."

Paige frowned at that comment. "Touche," she grumbled.

"Look McCullers we're both on the same side here. We both just want to protect the women that we love. That's why I'm giving you this heads up. Be careful, A knows about your…change, and that one guy Cavanaugh-."

"You mean Toby," interrupted Paige.

"Yes Toby," Shana huffed, annoyed at being interrupted. Paige just rolled her eyes. "Anyway that Toby guy is still with A."

"Yeah as a double agent. He working with A to get information," Paige said feeling the need to defend Spencer's boyfriend even if she didn't agree with his methods.

"Is he? Ask yourself this, if he is working against A then why is he feeding you false and dangerous information," asked Shana. Paige gave Shana a sharp look. Did she know about the explosion today at the abandoned apartment complex? Was she alluding that Toby had willingly led them into a trap set by A? No! Shana was just trying to stir up trouble like she always did.

"You're lying," growled Paige turning away from Shana.

Shana just shrugged before she stood up to leave. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." And with that she was gone, walking out the door and leaving Paige alone to stew in her thoughts. Emily came over a short while later saying that Spencer had come in and briefly explained everything to her before she left to home. Paige nodded absentmindedly, her mind still going over the conversation she had with Shana. Emily drove her back home, and they both now sat cuddled up on the couch, the TV flickering, but neither of them paying attention to what was happening.

"Thank you," whispered Emily.

"For what?" asked Paige, running her hand up and down Emily's arm in a soothing motion.

"For being there for Spencer. For risking your life again to keep one of my friends safe," replied Emily staring up into Paige's eyes.

"There's nothing to thank me for. Spencer needed help. I wasn't going to turn her down just because of our strained relationship. I would help any of your friends just because they mean so much to you," admitted Paige. Emily leaned up and softly pressed a loving kiss to Paige's cheek.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Paige felt her heart swell at those words Emily uttered.

"I think it's more like what did I do to deserve you?" whispered Paige hugging Emily tightly to her and pressing sweet kisses to her lips.

**So I hope this chapter made up for the shorter previous one. The plot thickens! Is Shana telling the truth about Toby? And poor Paige I keep putting her through the ringer. First with the lodge fire then with jumping out Emily's window, then Spencer kicking her in the face, and finally the apartment explosion. Hopefully I will have a swift update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**To the reviewer Natasha, I will try to work you suggestion into the story, and thank you for the clarification. **

**I hope everyone else enjoys the next installment of this story. Italics represent flashbacks.**

When Paige awoke the next morning her nose was assaulted with the heavenly smell of fresh brewing coffee and sizzling bacon. Paige's stomach growled as she swung her feet out of bed, but winced and touched her face when a sharp twinge of pain shot through the left side of her face. She bet it was swollen and bruised. She stood and made her way to the top of the stairs, but hesitated before heading down. Who could be in her kitchen this early in the morning? Emily was already at school and her dad was still in Chicago. Paige crept warily down the stairs and snuck around the corner to her kitchen. She could hear soft humming and the clattering of pans. Paige peaked around the corner and sighed in relief when she saw it was only her girlfriend, who didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Emily? What are you doing?" asked Paige stepping into the kitchen, taking special note of the fact that Emily was wearing very short shorts and a white form fitting tank top that did wonders for her body.

Emily whipped around, clearly startled. "Paige! You're awake. God you scared me."

Paige smirked and slid in behind Emily, wrapping her strong arms around the brunette's small waist from behind. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? You have school and swim practice today since it's Wednesday."

Emily turned the stove off before turning around in Paige's arms and looping hers around Paige's neck. "I can miss one day of school to take care of my girlfriend, who seems to have a knack for getting into trouble." Paige opened her mouth to protest, but Emily silenced Paige with a kiss. "Don't even try to convince me to leave, because it isn't going to work." Another quick kiss and then Emily stepped out of Paige's arms and grabbed the pan with the bacon in it and deposited it on a plate before grabbing a brown baggy and setting both items on the table. Paige poured two cups of steaming coffee and took a seat across from Emily.

"Bagels and bacon. Did I even have these in my house?" asked Paige taking a bagel from the bag and slathering it in cream cheese.

"No you didn't. I ran down to the deli and picked it up. It was supposed to be a thank you breakfast in bed sort of deal, but you kind of ruined that when you came downstairs," teased Emily.

"What are you thanking me for?"

Emily stayed quiet for a few moments. She just stared at Paige evenly before answering. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done these past couple of days. What with the lodge fire and saving Spencer and your black eye which I still don't know how you got."

"Spencer kicked me in the face," Paige replied, wincing when she thought about it.

"What?!" Emily exclaimed.

"It was an accident. She nailed me when I hoisted her up through a window," Paige explained. "And to be fair I did give her bloody nose in return."

Emily shook her head. "You shouldn't be helping my friends break into places Paige. You should be recovering."

Paige sighed before reaching across the table and grabbing Emily's hand in her own. "Emily, you don't need to thank me for helping Spencer or for saving you. That's just what people do when they're in love with another person, sacrifice personal comfort and safety for the wellbeing of their loved one." A slow smile overtook Emily's face as Paige's words sunk in, and the smile stayed on her face for the duration of breakfast. After they ate and cleaned up Emily took Paige upstairs to her room and grabbed the first aid kit. Paige sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her shirt off, trying to ignore the flare of pain that shot through her shoulder. Emily checked her burns, noting that they were looking a little red so she rubbed some antibacterial ointment over them. Paige tried to ignore the pleasurable twinges she felt running through her body as Emily's hands lightly danced across her abs where the burn was. When she was done looking at them she checked Paige's shoulder and frowned when she saw that the bruising had gotten worse.

"Paige," Emily began.

"I can't Emily, we already agreed to no doctors," Paige cut in.

"Yeah that was before you jumped out my window and nearly got blown up again. You could have serious damage in your shoulder Paige that could be irreversible," argued Emily, lightly pressing her fingers against Paige's bad shoulder causing her to flinch. Paige opened her mouth to respond when all of a sudden the shrill ring of her phone from downstairs interrupted them. Paige got up and headed downstairs to see who was calling and Emily followed. She picked up the phone and checked the caller id.

"Shit it's my dad," cursed Paige, panic welling up inside of her. "What do I do?"

"Answer it," replied Emily.

"And say what exactly? I sound like a guy Em!" Paige was having a near full-blown panic attack. Her dad could not find out about her change. The phone continued to ring and before Paige could do anything else Emily snatched the phone out of Paige's hand and answered the call.

"Hi Mr. McCullers it's me Emily….Paige is sick and sleeping….I'm just taking care of her…..Yes I brought over her missed homework….no, no she's fine, actually she's doing a lot better…..okay I will…bye." Paige stood nervously, listening to Emily's one-sided conversation with her dad.

"Well what did he say?" asked Paige.

Emily sighed as she hung up the phone. "Apparently the school called him since you've missed three days of class. He was worried about you and was considering cutting his trip short and flying back to take care of you. I convinced him you were on the mend and that you were keeping up on your homework."

"Which I haven't been since the start of this whole shit storm," lamented Paige as she banged her head on the table. Emily grabbed Paige's shoulders and pushed her upright.

"Paige we will figure this out, okay. Now man up, you're a McCullers and if there's one thing I've learned about you is that you're too stubborn to give up," said Emily. Paige gave her a small smile and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips brushed together softly before Emily stepped back. "You really should get started on your make up work."

Paige groaned and instead pulled Emily back into her arms and pressed light kisses all over Emily's neck. "How about I forget the work and instead we do something else," suggested Paige wiggling her eyebrows. Emily rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's playfulness and walked back upstairs with Paige trailing behind her. She walked into Paige's room and rummaged through her bag, pulling out some books and papers before handing them over to Paige. Paige just stared at the pile of work and sighed before she sullenly grabbed all the stuff and sat down at her desk to begin working. Emily chuckled at her girlfriend's behavior before pulling out her own work. They studied for a few hours before they had a lunch break and then went back to work. Emily was just settling down when she heard her phone buzz, alerting her to one new message. She pulled it out and opened the text message to see a picture of her and Paige. Paige was leaning down to her driver's side window with Emily leaning out, their lips pressed together in a kiss. Emily's heart leaped up into her chest when she saw the text below the picture.

_~I wonder what people would think if they saw Emilez locking lips with a guy? ~ A _

Emily shuddered at the name Emilez. It's what Alison used to call her when the dead girl wanted to be particularly vicious to Emily. When she wanted to make fun of Emily's sexuality. She glanced up at Paige and saw her run a hand over her shorn hair, muttering out something about equations. She was fully focused on her work and didn't seem to notice Emily walk out of the room and downstairs. Emily punched in Spencer's number and waited for her to pick up. The phone clicked on the third ring and Spencer answered with a quick hello and what was wrong?

Emily sighed not sure how to broach the subject. "A texted me," she began.

"Okay, what did A want?"

"Nothing. Just…" Emily trailed off as she though about the picture and the old cruel nickname.

"Em I'm not a psychic. You're going to have to elaborate here," said Spencer.

"Remember the old nickname Alison used to call me? She said it once when we were playing a game of Would You Rather at one of the get together's we had before she died….."

_Emily sat back against the sofa between Aria and Spencer while her two blond best friends, Hanna and Alison, sat across from her. It was the perfect seating arrangement to Emily because she could clearly admire Alison, but quickly glance away if said girl caught her staring. They were playing a game of Would You Rather. Emily wasn't really paying too much attention to the game and was instead stealing glances at Alison any chance she could get. _

"_Seriously Hanna? Would I rather drink hot sauce or bathe in yogurt? What kind of question is that?" exclaimed Spencer, grabbing a handful popcorn and chucking it at the blond. _

"_It's obviously a hefty Hanna question," jibed Alison, as she didn't even look up from filing her nails. Hanna blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. Spencer just stared at Alison like she couldn't believe what had just come out of her friend's mouth. Emily blinked in surprise to at Alison's underhanded comment. She didn't really like it when Alison was like this. She wished that Alison could be the way she was when Emily found her in the library and kissed her. She had almost been nice then. _

"_So Spence are you going to answer?" asked Aria trying to break the tension that had settled on the group. _

"_I guess I would go with the yogurt bath. At least afterwards I could take a shower to wash all the yogurt off," reasoned Spencer. Hanna laughed at her answer and just like that the awkwardness was gone. That was until it was Alison's turn. The blond girl turned her crystal blue eyes on Emily. _

"_So Emily, would you rather make out with one of your close boyfriends or…kiss a girl?" Emily choked on her spit and out of the corner of her eye she saw Spencer stiffen. Alison's question had hit close to home. Alison smirked at her and Emily desperately searched for an answer to give. _

"_Come on Emilez, don't tell me you want to lock lips with a girl, that's just wrong," sneered Alison. The three other girls were silent and instead observed the other two girls. 'Lie Emily lie,' thought the brunette. _

"_O-of course not Ali, I'm going out with Ben remember?" That seemed like a safe enough answer and it appeased Alison for now._

"Yeah I remember, she called you Emileaze or something like that," said Spencer.

"Emilez. She used to call me Emilez. In the text that I got from A it said 'what would people think if they knew Emilez was locking lips with a guy?' Spence, only Alison called me that name. How could A know about it?" asked Emily still shooken up over the text.

Spencer was silent on her end. "Emily, it has to be some kind of crazy coincidence. Alison probably told someone about the nickname before she died and person could have been A," the Hastings girl rationalized.

"Yeah. I guess…you're right. I just can't shake this feeling that, however crazy this sounds, Alison sent that text," murmured Emily.

Spencer sighed on the other end of the line. "Emily, Alison's dead. There is no way she is sending texts from the grave. A is just trying to mess with you, and you can't play into their hands okay?"

"Yeah okay." Emily still had doubts about whether or not Alison was alive or dead. The personal things A had revealed they knew about each of the girls were things that only Alison knew. Could it be possible that Alison had never died? She shook her head. That was crazy.

"Is Paige okay?" Emily heard Spencer ask tentatively.

"Yes and no. She's not in any physical danger health wise, but I'm worried about her shoulder. She keeps reinjuring it and she won't see a doctor. I mean I get where she's coming from, but at the same time she may have had some serious damage done to her shoulder and she's only exacerbating it instead of letting it properly heal," replied Emily. It was true that out of all of Paige's injuries her shoulder concerned her the most.

"Maybe I could get Wren to take a look at it. Unofficially," suggested Spencer.

Emily thought for a second before responding. "That would probably be the best option right now. We can say she's Aria's cousin or something."

"I'll call him then and text when he's available. Oh and Emily, don't let A's text drive a wedge between you and Paige," advised Spencer.

Now Emily was confused. "How would this be a problem for Paige and I?"

"If the photo goes public don't push Paige away. She needs you now more that ever and A is trying to create a rift between you two. They want you doubt Paige and your feelings for her because she's a guy now and not a girl and well you're gay and a lady lover and well Paige isn't a lady anymore," explained Spencer.

"Nothing A will do will make me leave Paige. I love her too much. I don't care if she's a guy or a girl, sexuality is fluid, and guy Paige is still my Paige," said Emily firmly.

"Okay…just be careful and make sure Paige doesn't do anything stupid."

"Since when did you worry about Paige so much Spence?" asked Emily teasingly.

"Since she saved my life, twice now. I know Paige and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I think I'm starting to see why you love her so much," responded Spencer quietly. "She something special."

"She is Spence, she really, really is," agreed Emily, happy that Spencer was finally warming up to Paige.

"Well, I better call Wren. I'll talk to you soon Emily."

"Bye Spencer." Emily hung up and turned to make her way back upstairs to Paige. She entered the room and found her girlfriend where she had left her, her large brawny frame hunched over a Trig book. Emily grinned at the cute look of concentration etched onto Paige's face as she sidled up behind her and wrapped her arms around Paige's broad shoulders, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. Paige turned her head slightly and smiled back at her.

"How are you doing with your work?" Emily asked.

"Almost done. All I have to finish up with is some Trig work then I'm all done," replied Paige stretching her arms.

Emily nodded thoughtfully. "I think then now would be a good time to take a break then."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you," said Paige with a grin.

"Good." Emily walked over to her duffel bag and rummaged around in it before pulling out her Sharks bathing suit. "Let's go swimming." Paige nodded enthusiastically and got up to go get changed. They met out by the pool and Paige went to dive in, but Emily stopped her, placing a hand on her chest.

"Be careful okay. I don't want you to strain your shoulder anymore," said Emily.

"Don't worry Fields, I'm fine," Paige assured Emily before cannon balling into the center of the pool. Emily dove in after her. Paige sunk to the bottom of the pool, expelling all the air from her lungs so she floated on the floor of the pool. Looking up she could see the watery silhouette of the sun become blotted out as Emily swam into view. Her dark raven locks floated around her head aimlessly and her whole body glistened blue from the water. To Paige, Emily never looked more beautiful. Emily sent a playful wink at Paige before she darted off in the water. Paige pushed off the bottom of the pool and followed in hot pursuit, briefly breaking the surface to gulp in a large breath of air before diving beneath the surface again. Round and round they went, chasing each other ceaselessly. Well it was really just Paige trying to catch up to Emily. Every time she got within touching range Emily would dart off through the water, starting the chase anew. Paige could feel that she wasn't as fast as she usually was and that wasn't because of her sex change. Her injured shoulder would protest if she moved too sharply and she didn't have a full range of motion like she normally did. She shook it off and instead focused on Emily. She feigned taking a break by the edge of pool and Emily swam close to her.

"Tired already McCullers?" teased Emily. Paige smirked and suddenly launched herself forward, grabbing a firm hold on Emily's forearm and hip. Emily shouted in surprise and struggled to get free, but she was no match. Paige was just too strong.

"What were you saying Fields?" husked Paige, bringing Emily in for a kiss. Emily moaned softly when she felt Paige's tongue push past her lips and into her mouth, sliding against her own tongue sensually. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and her legs around her waist as Paige waded over the side of the pool and pushed Emily against the wall. Paige's lips left Emily's and traveled to her pulse point, sucking harshly on the skin, intent on leaving a mark. Emily moaned, and Paige could feel her member twitch. The cool water lapping around their bodies was doing nothing to ease her excitement. Paige dipped her head lower and let her tongue slip between Emily's breasts.

"Oh god, Paige," gasped Emily arching her body against Paige's. Paige took this as a good sign and slipped Emily's bathing suit straps down her arms. Emily slipped her arms out and grasped Paige's neck, pulling her in for a fervent kiss. They broke apart as Paige paused at pulling the bathing suit off of Emily's breasts. She glanced at the brunette for permission and Emily gave her a small nod, her eyes only reflecting love and want for Paige to continue. Paige pulled the blue elastic material down past her full breasts and let it bunch at her stomach. Paige took in the sight glorious sight of Emily naked breast, glistening with water as the pool water gently lapped against her heaving breasts. Her nipples were taut from the slightly chilled water and the anticipation of Paige lavishing them with pleasurable attention. Paige leaned down and kissed the top of Emily's left breast before dipping lower and swirling her tongue around the tender skin surrounding the dark bud, but not taking it into her mouth just yet. Paige continued to tease Emily, letting the tip of her tongue glide lightly over Emily's nipple while she writhed in pleasurable agony.

"Paige," Emily keened, thrusting her hips against Paige's pelvis and chest out to Paige's mouth, desperately looking for some small purchase of pleasure. Paige decided to stop playing. She pulled Emily in for a searing kiss, relishing in the feeling of Emily's chest pressed against hers. "Paige," Emily repeated as the broke apart.

"What do you want me to do Emily?" asked Paige huskily into Emily's ear, nipping at her jaw knowing it would drive her girlfriend wild.

"I want you to touch me," said Emily. And Paige obliged happily. Her one arm was wrapped under Emily to keep her balanced in the water and against the pool wall, but with her free hand she lazily groped Emily's breast, rolling and tugging on her nipple, getting harder with every gasp and moan that fell from Emily's lips.

"How's this love?" asked Paige. Emily looked up at her through hooded eyes.

"P-Paige your mouth," Emily gasped out and Paige immediately lowered her mouth to Emily's other breast and wrapped her lips around Emily's sensitive bud. Emily whimpered as Paige sucked and swirled her tongue around her nipple. Emily wrapped an arm around Paige's strong shoulders before sliding a hand down over Paige's hard muscles to the large bulge in her swim shorts. Paige pulled away from Emily's breast and groaned deeply as Emily rubbed her hardened member. Paige canted her hips forward, pressing her erection more firmly against Emily's palm as she cupped her cock and squeezed causing Paige to moan loudly. Emily placed a hand over Paige's mouth to silence her.

"Not so loud Paige or the neighbors will hear you," said Emily, squeezing her again and a wave of pleasure shot through Paige's body.

"Babe you're killing me," grunted Paige trying to stifle her cries as Emily continued to pump her member through her swim shorts. Her nerves were like a live wire and the pleasure was beginning to build within her body. Suddenly Emily's hand disappeared and Paige was trying to decide if she felt relieved or disappointed. Her feelings changed to one of surprise when she felt Emily trying to tug her swim shorts off. Paige wrapped a large hand around Emily's slim wrist to halt her movements.

"Are you sure," asked Paige.

"Yes Paige, I'm sure," assured Emily, wiggling out of her bathing suit with Paige's help and stripping Paige of her swim shorts before Paige picked her back up and pressed her back against the pool wall. Paige positioned her member at Emily's entrance and slowly slid in, taking it slow as to not hurt Emily since she was still not used to this. When she was all the way in Paige rocked her hips. Her member slid in and out of Emily's tight core and Paige reveled in the conflicting pleasure of the chilled pool water and Emily hot tight channel. Emily moaned and wrapped her legs around Paige's waist allowing Paige to thrust deeper into Emily. She thrust faster as Emily bucked her hips in rhythm to her thrusts. Paige pressed her lips against Emily's, hoping to muffle her groans and swallow Emily's moans of ecstasy. They moved as one, both of their bodies pressed intimately against one another's. Paige angled her thrusts upwards causing Emily to cry out in pleasure and throw her head back. Paige's tongue laved over the column of her throat and the water rippled around them as their movements became harsher and desperate as they both approached their climax. Paige could feel her groin tighten and her member swell as her orgasm fast approached. She was teetering on the edge and she could tell Emily was close behind her. Her walls were fluttering around her, the velvet heat pulsing around her cock causing Paige to cry out and climax.

"Emily," Paige moaned as she came hard. Her thrusts became wild and uncoordinated as she came deep within Emily. She shuddered and slumped against Emily, who was still thrusting her hips out, desperately chasing her own release.

"Paige, I'm so close," gasped Emily. Paige was exhausted, but she straightened up and thrust fast and deep into Emily while reaching down with her free hand and flicking her clit with her forefinger. Once, twice, thrice, Paige thrust into Emily before her gorgeous girlfriend arched her back and cried out her name as she climaxed. Her walls clenched tightly around her member, further arousing Paige. Paige slid out of Emily and rubbed her sensitive clit soothingly to help guide her back to earth. Emily's finally came down and leaned forward, pressing a lazy kiss to Paige's neck, humming in content. "That was amazing baby."

"The funs only starting darling," drawled Paige as she turned Emily around and pushed her front up against the pool wall, palming her firm ass before swiftly reentering Emily's tight center from behind. Emily whimpered and lowered her head onto her arms that rested on the pool deck. Paige thrust hard into Emily, reaching up with one hand to cup Emily's right breast. She pressed hot openmouthed kisses across Emily's neck and back, reveling in Emily's breathy moans and pleas for her to go faster. Waves of water lapped over their bodies as Paige pounded into Emily harder, moaning as Emily's slick heat contracted around her throbbing member causing pleasure to shoot through her body. This time Emily came first. Still recovering from her first powerful orgasm, Emily shook as her second orgasm slammed into her. Paige watched her eyes squeezed shut and her chest heave. Her clenching walls squeezing Paige's cock as she continued to slam into her. Her member tightened and Paige felt herself cum for a second time within Emily, pleasure rocketing her off this earth and straight into heaven. Paige slumped against Emily's back and slipped out of her as she came down from her orgasm. Emily turned around and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and shoulders, bringing her in for a loving kiss. Paige grinned against Emily's lips and lifted her out of the pool and settled her right on the edge, spreading her legs wide. Emily's eyes widened when she figured out what Paige was doing.

"Paige I-." Emily never finished her sentence. Paige's tongue slipped through her folds and licked a broad path up from her slit to her clit, running figure eights around the swollen oversensitive bundle of nerves before dipping back down to Emily's entrance and repeating the teasing pattern again and again. If there was one thing that could be said about sex with Paige McCullers it would be that Paige was an attentive lover. She was always looking to pleasure Emily to the fullest. Her skillful tongue teased Emily's entrance, darting in only to quickly dart back out. She looked up to see Emily leaning back slightly, her thrown back and her eyes shut tightly while small moans tumbled out of her partially open mouth. Paige felt Emily wrap a hand around the back of her head and push her face closer to her center, her hips thrusting out against Paige's mouth. Paige thrust her tongue deep into Emily. She cried out her name loudly and eagerly pushed her hips firmly against Paige's face. Paige groaned as she tasted Emily on her tongue, mixed with the slight tang of chlorine it became Paige's new favorite flavor. She slid her tongue along Emily's slick, hot walls trying to gather as much of Emily's essence as she could before she repeated the action again. Emily quivered above her, squeezing her head between her tan thighs and canting her hips into her face, practically riding her tongue.

"Oh Paige," whimpered Emily as Paige slipped her tongue out of Emily's wet heat and instead circled her clit. She wrapped her lips around the swelling bud and sucked hard. Emily arched her back and practically screamed in pleasure.

"Oh go Paige, don't stop, don't you fucking stop," gasped Emily fast approaching her third orgasm. Paige didn't, with a few final sucks to Emily's clit, Paige pushed her tongue as far as it would go into Emily and she came. Her walls clamping down around her tongue, Emily's cum running down into Paige's mouth and onto her chin. Paige greedily lapped up every drop of Emily's essence before calmingly running her tongue over Emily's clit to help bring her down from her orgasm. As soon as Emily was breathing normally Paige rinsed her face and pulled herself out of the pool. She walked over to one of the cabinets by the pool and took out two towels, wrapping one around her waist before turning to still find Emily in the same position as Paige had left her. Paige pulled Emily gently to her feet and wrapped her up in a towel. Emily's legs wobbled and she leaned against Paige's strong body to steady herself.

"Sorry," apologized Emily. "I'm just a little shaky."

"No problem," murmured Paige, sweeping Emily off her feet and carrying her in the direction of the house.

"Paige, your shoulder," Emily protested.

"It's fine," assured Paige as she walked into the kitchen. "Now can you make it up the stairs on your own or do I have to carry you?"

"I can walk on my own Paige," said Emily stepping away. She turned and Paige watched her walk away. Paige smiled happily. Post orgasmic bliss was the best. She walked into her washroom and grabbed some boxers and pants that she slipped on before returning to the kitchen to find something to eat. Her phone buzzed on the countertop alerting her to a new message. Paige picked it up and opened it her bliss immediately vanishing when she saw she had a message from an unknown number. It had to be A and Paige contemplated whether she should open it or just ignore it. Did she want to face the machinations of A and ruin the time she had spent with Emily? The answer was yes. She couldn't just ignore a message from this psychopath and risk having Emily or one of her friends put in danger because she refused to read A's messages and just bury her head in the sand. That was not the Paige McCullers way. McCullers face adversity head on and never back down. So Paige clicked open the text. Inside was a picture of her and Emily kissing quite passionately through a window in her living room. How eye even got this picture was mystery to Paige, but it was the message below the picture that made Paige's blood run cold.

_~I spy with my little eye someone who doesn't belong. I know your secret. What are you willing to do to make sure it stays that way? ~ A_

**So extra long chapter because I haven't updated in awhile, also a lot of smuff because a lot of you guys asked for it. So will A reveal Paige's secret? Is Alison still alive and playing games with our favorite couple? Will Spencer and Paige make out and have a wild Menage a Trois with Emily? Wait what!? Stay tuned for answers to these questions and more. **


	11. Chapter 11

**To the readers this is just an author's note to respond to some of the reviewers and ask for some suggestions. **

**Just to clear this up this is definitely not a pregnant Emily fic. **

**Getlostandruncici- thanks for your long review, I always enjoy what you write in your reviews. They help keep me going.**

**PailyAllTheWay- don't worry this is most definitely a Paily story.**

**K- there isn't really a lot of angst in this story however I do need some so I can advance the story. A is here to purely keep the plot moving and for nothing else. This story is mainly here to put a smile on people's faces and hopefully make them laugh. **

**PamyNovaes- In regards to the Alison question I think you're right in that the storyline would have to be very thought out in order for her appearance to make any sense. Most likely Alison will not make an appearance. And A's identity will remain a secret. The pregnant Emily question has already been answered, there will be no unplanned pregnancies in this story. That would be too complicated to write in. I'm just going on that in this story the morning after pill always works and the condoms never break. Finally on to your personal question, will be Paige be a girl again? Who knows, you'll just have to read to find out. And no Emily will not be straight even after being with guy Paige. Her sexuality doesn't matter when it comes to Paige because she loves Paige no matter who she is. That being said Emily is still a lady lover and wants to do everything in her power to return Paige back to being a girl. **

**Joker29- You haven't offended me, in fact I kind have no idea what you're talking about because I'm pretty sure that this is the first time you're reviewing. Sooo I'm not entirely sure what stuff you said, but just to put you at ease I have not been offended. **

**Wow that was long which is why I wanted to make a separate author's note. In conclusion I would like to call upon the imaginations of you my faithful readers and ask for some ideas. I have a basic idea of how I want this story to go, but I need some filler stuff to help flesh out the story and the chapters. So if you have any suggestions please just leave a review, that would be great. Thanks so much. **


End file.
